The Joys and Tribulations of Humanity
by Fyoex
Summary: AU. To protect his son from the strange events in the Demon Realm, the King of Demons, Kyuubi, seals Naruto into human form. However, the fate of the Bijuu begin to affect Naruto's human life, and those around him. Naruto resolves to become a shinobi... to recover what he lost. Daddy!Yondaime, some Naru/Hina later on, T for dark themes and safety.
1. Of Demons and Rain

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in Naruto. Only using them for non-profit entertainment!_

_**A/N:**__ Welcome everyone to the rewrite of 'Trust in the Demon'! I had written that fic quite a long time ago, and it had actually been classified as abandoned as I had lost interest in the fandom. _

_However, I'm proud to have come back to it with the help of Ranma 1/2! _

_There will be many changes made, but let's not get too in-depth into that. If you wish, you may read 'Trust in the Demon', but this story is turning out to be very different!_

_Nevertheless, I hope this story will be bigger and better to its predecessor._

_**Warnings: **__There shouldn't be anything too major. AU/AR, possible pairing Naru/Hina, Yondaime Hokage will now be a predominant character. Also this story will now be set in an earlier timeline at first._

_Oh yes, and I have not kept track of the manga series for over a year, so I apologise if there has been some intense revelation that I have not acknowledged in this fic. Though technically this is quite an alternate reality, so I can just pretend it didn't happen or something. I do plan to try reading the lest maybe 100 chapters just too follow along a little better. I just kinda rage quit when I discovered that he killed Neji._

_No Beta, but I (hopefully) thoroughly proofread._

_**Summary: **__Naruto was normal. If you ignored that fact that he was the son of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Oh and his foster father is the 4__th__ Hokage. Life is good, until tragedy strikes. Naruto resolves to become a ninja, to find his saviour._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was raining on this day. The streets of Konoha were mostly empty, as the civilians avoided the heavy shower. However this was just a façade. If one knew where to look, figures in green flak jackets would appear in the corner of one's eye, hopping over rooftops. They were the patrol, ninja of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A mountain cliff stood on one side of the village, with the faces of four Hokage carved into the rock. A wall several metres tall protected the village, with one large entrance.

This was a ninja village, but for now, there was peace.

* * *

A figure walked along the road leading up to the entrance to Konoha, his feet leaving small imprints before being washed away by the rain. The man himself didn't seem to acknowledge the presence of the water, as he held no umbrella. His red hair was soaked, falling over his eyes, and long enough to reach his lower back. He wore black robes with dull gold trims that billowed gently as he walked. Around his neck were dark red beads with black seals, and around his waist rested a sword in its sheath, one with red and gold carvings.

And behind this figure, a much smaller, shorter one walked, taking many more steps to keep up with the other. This one was perfectly aware that it was pouring down with rain, and clutched a large green leaf over his head. From under the leaf, golden yellow hair could be seen spiking out, almost covering the faint lines on his cheeks, 3 on each.

This boy who couldn't be more than three years old pattered along, much less elegantly than the other, dressed in plainer clothes as well. His were grey, though looked much darker thanks to the rain drenching it. Barely noticeable was a pout on the boy's face.

They neared the gates.

* * *

"Man, I hate the rain!"

Izumo raised an eyebrow at his companion, who was balancing precariously on his seat with his hands behind his head and elbows sticking out, and glaring at the clouds.

"I don't know… I think the rain is rather peaceful. It feels like its washing away all my troubles…" Izumo responded with a grin. Kotetsu scowled back.

"Stop being so deep, it's freaking me out."

Rolling his eyes, Izumo opened his mouth when he noticed someone coming towards the gates they were stationed at. Kotetsu noticed afterwards and stood up, ready to perform the usual drill of finding out who they were, what business they had in Konoha etcetera… but for some reason he felt a little nervous. The way the figure moved suggested that they were a shinobi. Much more troublesome then a normal merchant. Izumo also stood, curiously watching them approach.

When the person almost reached them, Kotetsu finally noticed the kid behind, but didn't get to scrutinise him as the two now stood before them. '_He has red eyes,' _Kotetsu thought. It was a little unnerving, but not completely uncommon.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha. Could you please state your name, and your business in Konoha?" Kotetsu asked, as Izumo prepared to write down the answers behind the stand counter, thankfully out of the rain.

The taller one inclined his head, before quietly murmuring something. The rain prevented the pair from hearing it.

"My apologies, could you please repeat that?"

The man seemed to tsk, but then repeated louder, "I would like to request an audience with the Yondaime Hokage."

The two gate wardens glanced at each other warily, and Izumo asked, "What business do you have with Hokage-sama?"

"My business with the Yondaime does not concern you."

Izumo and Kotetsu tense, preparing for the worst.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot enter Konoha without a valid reason."

The red haired man didn't respond, the only noise was the sound of rain pattering on rooftops and the ground. Then he moved, walking into the village.

"Hey wait! Stop!" Kotetsu shouted, as Izumo leapt in front with a kunai out.

Suddenly what could only be described as a burning cold aura flickered, but this was all that was needed for the foreign pair to be immediately surrounded by five figures in black with animal masks. They were the ANBU, elite shinobi. One wearing a dog mask stepped forward, his posture appearing casual yet anything but.

"Please follow us quietly. Comply or we will not hesitate to use force."

Silence. No one moved, except for the little boy, who peeked out from behind the older man. Not scared, just curious. Then… Dog tilted his head to the side. He paused, as if sensing something further away, before signalling to Owl with some small hand gestures. Owl and Raven disappeared. The robed man raised his eyebrows a little at that.

"This is your last warning. Come with us quietly or we will use force."

"Where did your two companions go?" was the reply. Dog growled slightly.

"Will you comply or not?" he asked as he raised his short sword, the others following suit.

Finally the man raised his hands in a sign of peace. "Very well, I do not want to cause a disturbance."

"Too late for that."

Everyone turned to the new person, one in a white cloak with flames on the bottom, and on the back was written '4th Hokage'. He was followed by Owl and Raven, who quailed under a glare sent their way courtesy of their ANBU captain.

_I thought I told you to keep him away._

_We tried. _Owl signed back.

The red haired man turned fully towards the Yondaime, and gave a small bow.

"Yondaime Hokage," he spoke, "I have come to seek an audience with you…" He glanced around at their unreceptive company. "…Alone."

"Hokage-sama-" Dog started, but was stopped by the blond haired Hokage.

"Sure," the Yondaime answered, almost cheerfully.

"Hokage-sama I really don't think-"

"I have a feeling that this is a very important person," he cut in, his face serious. "Am I right?"

The other hummed contentedly. "I hope you will believe me when I say I do not desire to harm you nor your village. I just want to talk."

The Yondaime nodded. "However I would like a name. Mine is Minato Namikaze."

"…You can call me Kurama."

Minato smiled, though he suspected the name to be fake; an alias. "And," he turned his attention to the blond boy, who actually looked eerily similar to him… "Is that your son?"

Kurama patted the boy's head, earning a pout. "Yes, he is."

The Hokage nodded, respecting the other's decision not to say his name. "Follow me, we can talk in private at the Hokage Tower."

They travelled quickly, the Hokage in front flanked by several ANBU guards. Kurama himself was also surrounded by ANBU, all ready to retaliate if he made a move.

Once inside, the ANBU swiftly set up the private chamber, where seals created a barrier so no one could listen in. The Yondaime and the ANBU captain with the dog mask stood to the side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dog gritted out.

Minato grinned. "Oi oi, have a little faith in me. If anything does happen, I'll get myself out."

Dog sighed, but he was well aware of the blond's capabilities. After all, you don't become Hokage without being the best. But still…

"Just be careful, Sensei-"

"Hokage-sama, the room is ready," an ANBU member reported.

* * *

"So," Minato started, "why don't you tell me who you really are."

The room they were in was completely empty, and the three had to stand. This was to prevent any hidden traps being placed. There were no windows, and only one door.

"I am surprised you let me keep my sword," Kurama noted, his eyes roaming, scanning the room.

"Yes, well taking away your weapon seemed pointless, judging from the little spike of chakra you displayed."

"That was an error on my part," he replied, surprisingly abashed. "…I miscalculated."

"…Alright," Minato said calmly, "I'd appreciate it if you answer my question."

Kurama smiled faintly. "Humans call me several names."

Minato stilled, his brows furrowed in thought. "…What would most call you then?"

Kurama opened his mouth but was distracted by an insistent tugging on his robe. The boy beside him whined. His father raised a questioning eyebrow, which was met with a strange guttural slur emanating from the boy's throat, which made Minato blink. It was unlike any sound he'd heard. Almost animal like, but seemed to contain words of another language.

"Is there something wrong?" Minato asked, deciding to ignore the foreign language for now.

"No, it's fine," Kurama said, "He is just hungry." Kurama directed an irritated look to his son, who looked away, dejected. Kurama continued, "You may know me as the Nine-Tailed Fox."

'…_WHAT.' _Minato was _not _expecting that.

"Uh, would you mind repeating that last bit?"

"Fox."

"And the bit before that?"

"Nine-Tailed."

"Oh Kami…" Minato felt like he really wished there was a chair in the room. Outwardly he bit his lip. "How come I cannot sense your chakra at all? If you are who you say you are…"

Kurama pointed to the beads he wore around his neck. "A gift. It renders my infinite chakra undetectable, though while activated I cannot use chakra."

"…I'm sorry, but you will have to prove this claim," Minato eventually said.

Kurama bowed his head, his eyes closed. When he brought them back up, his eyes were glowing slightly and had changed into a larger shape rimmed with thick black and black slits for pupils. "I am hesitant to show much more, as your bodyguards might misunderstand," he said, almost incomprehensible because of the deep, rasping voice. Black whisker lines began appearing on his cheeks, and when he opened his mouth his fangs were visible. Slowly they faded out again, and his eyes returned to its original colour and form.

Minato took a shuddering breath. He couldn't deny it now. The transformation he just witnessed could not have been possible for shinobi without chakra, and he hadn't sensed a single thing. _'This has turned into a very interesting day.' _He meandered over to a wall and leant against it, partially to save himself the humiliation of collapsing in shock or something.

"What is your purpose here then? You are… the King of Demons, aren't you?" Minato asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ah yes," Kurama clicked his tongue, and ushered the blond child forward. "My child is the reason for my visit."

Minato took a closer look at the child. He appeared to be perhaps two years old, with bright blue eyes. You wouldn't even be able to tell he was different if it weren't for the faint whisker marks on his cheeks. With the blond spiky hair and the blue eyes…

"Why does he look like me?"

At this, Kurama shuffled nervously. "Please listen to what I have to say… There are turbulent times ahead in the Demon Realm. It is not… safe… for my son to be there right now. I cannot protect him all the time. And that is not the only reason, for I believe demons have many things to learn from humans. While almost all demons see humans as insects, humans have qualities demons would benefit greatly from. First and foremost is love; the mere thought! If we had the capabilities…"

The red haired Demon King continued to ramble on as Minato stared. Even the little boy was ogling at his father. Minato held up his hand, halting the long tirade. Kurama ducked his head in embarrassment.

"…I'm not certain about this," Minato began, "but are you wishing to have your son live here?"

"That is correct," he replied, regaining his composure.

"So he looks like me because…"

"I was hoping you would take him in as your son."

"Excuse me?"

"You are… excused?"

Minato groaned, very glad for the wall he was leaning on. This day wasn't interesting… it was insane. "Why… why me?"

Kurama smiled, almost wistfully. "Your soul… it radiates."

"…Okay…?" Minato was at wit's end. It was evident that neither the Demon King nor his son had any hostile intentions, and although having them as enemies was a worst case scenario, he had no idea where to put the current one on the scale.

Kurama carried on. "It is hard to explain to humans, but essentially your soul is quite special, and so I chose you to nurture my child."

Minato sighed in contemplation. Demons were creatures that usually dwelled in their own realm, which was similar to where summoned animals lived. However the Bijuu were the top 9 demons, with the Kyuubi being King. They were well known, having been in the human world in the past. Notoriously powerful beings.

Minato glanced again at the child. Their eyes met, and the boy stared with an innocence that Minato couldn't believe belonged to a demon. In fact, the look was suspiciously blank. _'Wait…'_

"Can he understand us at all?" he questioned.

"Ah," Kurama blinked slowly. "No, he cannot. Well, he can understand certain words that I taught him, but other than that, no." Kurama took in the other's look. "In most ways he is a normal human child, who will grow and learn just like a normal child, albeit more clever. He has been transformed using a very complicated and proficient spell. He will bring no harm, and in reverse he will not so easily come to harm himself."

Minato said nothing.

"…I hope you will consider this request. I will be indebted to you."

The Yondaime Hokage was silent for a moment, before he said quietly, "I have a question. Do you want him to be a ninja?"

Kurama instantly realised that his answer would likely dictate whether the Hokage agreed or not. However Kurama had decided long before.

"No, I do not wish for that. That is not the life I want to give him. I do not know how long he will have to stay in the human world, but this is still temporary. The rules may be harsh in the Demon Realm, but I do not want the same be present here. Instead, let him be… warm."

Minato didn't respond for a while, and Kurama was beginning to think he had made the wrong choice when a large smile stretched across the older blond's face.

"You seem to speak highly of us… and of me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree to your terms. If you told me you wanted him to be a ninja I would have declined."

Minato walked to the door and opened it. He was promptly met with several ANBU darting in, making sure everything was OK.

"Could someone bring three chairs? We have a lot more to discuss…"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And that was the first chapter! Was meant to call it a prologue but then it would mess with the chapter numbers. Writing way past my bedtime, but I really wanted to finish this. I'm very excited for this story, and I hope readers will be too! _

_P.S. Sorry if I have Izumo and Kotetsu's personalities completely wrong!_

**-sama – A suffix signifying respect. I probably wont be using Japanese suffixes too much, but it felt right to have it for the Hokage.**

**Sensei – Teacher. You can probably already guess who Dog is. *pssst* **_**its Kakashi.**_

**Kami - God**

**Bijuu and Kyuubi – Kyuubi is Nine Tails, shortened from Kyuubi no Kitsune/Youko I think. Bijuu was sorta explained, but there are different theories on it I think, and who the 9 really are. Again, I don't know too many canon bijuu, such as Killer Bee and stuff, so they probably wont come into my story…. Maybe. Shukaku should though.**

_Stay tuned for more! Reviews of all types are welcome! Except maybe needless flames, since I'm a believer in constructive criticism instead of just saying it's bad._

_If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I will answer, as long as it doesn't include future spoilers~!_


	2. Of Noses and Tails

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own Naruto! If I did, I would bring Neji back duh._

_**A/N:**__ I am really so amazed at the amount of support I've received! My email inbox flooded with emails, I was so happy! Oh and I didn't intend for the page breaks to be lines, but ffnet keeps deleting my own._

_Also I have changed the title of the fic from __**Naruto: A Fox's Tail **__to __**The Joys and Tribulations of Humanity**__. I think it might be more appropriate, and hopefully more unique then previously. If people object, I might change it back hehe._

_Oh and I've read the recent chapters of Naruto! Holy it is intense! And Sasuke is (maybe) a good guy again?! His proclamation made me face palm… And the others' faces omfg gold. Also I nearly rage quit when I thought they offed Shikamaru. Minato is just plain badass._

_Oh well, I present chapter two!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There hadn't been many moments where Minato disliked his position as Hokage. Despite his age, he was sharp-minded, brave, passionate, all the qualities of a great Hokage. And above all, he was willing to protect the village with his life. Of course, there were downsides to it. The pressures of responsibility, dealing with the Elders in meetings…

Yet something trumped over this. It was endless. It had been known to drive men insane.

_Paperwork. _

Minato could only put it off for so long. So here he was, sitting behind his desk, having to deal with paperwork. The rainclouds had begun easing, allowing soft tendrils of light to escape their confines, and with it the people of Konoha began to emerge.

'_Yet I'm cooped up in here, forced to suffer.' _Minato thought gloomily. Though there was one thing different this time… Minato glanced at the boy who was also sitting in a chair near the window. There was a look of curiosity and amazement as he watched the village come alive. In fact, Minato could not recall a moment where that look had left the boy's face. _'No, not boy… Naruto.' _Minato thought, his mouth twitching as he remembered how the name came to be…

…

_***Flashback***_

Minato and Kurama stayed in the room for an hour longer, discussing the many details of their arrangement. Kurama refused to divulge the specifics of the situation in the Demon Realm, however what Minato learnt was that there had been a recent event, and the realm was in uproar. An incident, he surmised, that involved either Kurama or his child.

"I should not be away for so long," Kurama mused. "However I want to make sure you understand my kind a little more. I am sure you have some knowledge of demons."

While not a common occurrence, it has been documented within the Konoha records of several demons that appeared. Almost all cases were of savage beast running rampant, and Konoha had been forced to dispatch shinobi to eradicate them in fear of them harming people.

But there was one case where a team of Chuunin claimed to have come across a demon in a tree. It was described as monkey-like, but with glowing eyes and generating a deep growling. One of the Chuunin mentioned that the mere sight of it caused the group to tremble in fear. The demon seemed to ignore their presence altogether, and before the Chuunin could decide what to do, it vanished.

"Are demons sentient?" Minato asked. He couldn't help wanting to know about these beings, shrouded in mystery. It was in his nature to absorb knowledge. "We have records of demons appearing but they have never tried to communicate with us."

"Yes, we all have various levels of sentiency, however sometimes the energies between our worlds interact, and can cause demons to appear in your world. This change can affect the common lower class demons and make them lose their rationality. Those that don't are able to return without too much trouble. One of my duties is to keep order within the realm, and ensure that the balance between our worlds do not deviate too much." Kurama shook his head. "Though with this child-"

He was interrupted with a whine from the aforementioned child, shaking his head roughly at his father. Minato watched on in interest.

"He recognises that word," Kurama informed, exasperated. "He wants to have a name."

"He doesn't have a name?" Minato asked a little surprised at this.

"It is not something we demons tend to do," Kurama replied. "I was wondering if you would be willing to name him."

Minato's mouth fell open. "What, no I couldn't…"

"I insist," Kurama said. "He may be my son, but humans and demons have different perspectives on family. We…" he paused for a moment. "While I care more for my child then other demons would their own, I am still a demon. Certain emotions, such as familial affection, are hard for me to have. This child will be different. Since his body is now human, he has the ability to feel human emotions. My wish is for you to treat him as your own, and for the qualities of humans to shape him for the future."

Minato still looked hesitant.

"It will create a strong bond." Kurama nudged the child forward as he spoke.

Minato thought for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate name for what was essentially a demon prince. He nibbled his lip and looked away, suddenly reminded of Kushina. His beautiful, amazing wife. Minato was not ashamed to broadcast his love for her to anyone who would listen (much to the annoyance of a few villagers. It was getting out of hand). But Kushina had always wanted something. Something that she could never create herself, and that was a child. The doctors had said that there was a problem with her ovaries, and so could not bear children of her own.

'_Is this… our chance at having a family? Kushina… we've never really talked about adoption before, it didn't seem right. Is this what we have been waiting for? Was this meant to happen? It was always "if". If we had a daughter, she would be kind, majestic, and beautiful in every way. If we had a son, he would be strong, intelligent, and willing to give his all for others. If we had a daughter, her name would be Akemi. If we had a son, his name would be…'_

"_Naruto_."

"Naruto?"

Minato shook out of his musings, realising he had said that out loud. His cheeks flushed slightly, but then he smiled with resolution.

"I want to say something to him… are you able to translate?" Minato asked.

Kurama nodded slowly. "The general idea, yes. He is quite young, so complicated words might be difficult."

Minato crouched down, so that he could be level with the small boy. He was so… child-like. Minato could already feel swirls of protective instincts. _'This boy… as my son? Is that even possible? …And what in the world will Kushina say?!' _Yet for some reason, it didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel overwhelmingly like the right thing either, but it didn't feel wrong at all.

"Hello, I'm Minato, but you can call me… uh… Papa," he started. Faintly he could hear Kurama mumbling deeply. "I've decided to call you Naruto. That name has a lot of meaning to me. I just want you to know that." He looked up and Kurama, who gave a small nod. Minato continued, "I'll be your human father for a while." It felt weird for him to say it, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it left a warm glow within him.

Kurama finished translating, and Minato only prayed he got his intentions across well. The boy's face brightened, and suddenly Minato felt soft hair tickling his cheeks and arms around his neck. Minato could only blink in surprise as the boy hugged him.

"Pa…pa," a soft voice stammered out. It was vastly different from the demonic voice the boy had used before. This one was light.

Emotions burst out from within Minato, ones he had never experienced before. He would later on describe it as unadulterated elation. And one thought went through his mind, pure and simple.

'_I'm doomed.'_

_***End Flashback***_

_..._

Minato couldn't help the happiness that welled up inside of him. He couldn't even understand it himself. It was just the mere concept of a child, one to raise and love… something he had wanted for a long time but never realistically thought he would have.

"Naruto, here. Come closer," Minato said gently, and motioned with his hands. Kurama had told him that while there would be a language barrier, Naruto would be able to quickly decipher meanings from gestures and tones. This was proven when Naruto nodded, smiling and sliding off the seat and moving to his side. Minato placed his hand on his shoulder, as Kurama encouraged him to use contact to bond as well.

"I'm sorry about this… the paperwork was important. I'm finished now. I know that you are hungry, so we can go and get some food for us."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Food?" Naruto asked, tapping his lip then his stomach.

Minato grinned. "Yes, to satisfy your hunger."

"To satisfy your hunger," Naruto repeated, testing it.

"You should say – 'to satisfy _my_ hunger.'" Minato pointed and himself, then at Naruto.

Naruto frowned, then repeated, "To satisfy _my _hunger?"

The Yondaime beamed. When Kurama had said he was cleverer than the average human child, he really wasn't kidding. Naruto's learning curve was incredible. Minato was informed that back in the Demon Realm, conversations were not commonplace. For higher classed demons, their demon language was very basic, as they did not need much to convey meaning. "Yes, good job!"

"Thank you!" Naruto chirped, having learnt the term earlier and understanding that he was being praised.

Minato gave him a pat on the head before turning his attention to a spot on the wall. "Hey Kakashi, why don't you say hi to him?"

A second later, the ANBU member flickered before them, his silver grey hair that defied gravity swaying slightly. A hand reached up and removed the dog mask to reveal… another mask. Though his black crescent-shaped eyes could be seen.

"Sensei… you _are _planning to tell me what the hell is going on, right?" Kakashi uttered with traces of irritation. He didn't like being out of the loop, especially with his nerves still tingling after the encounter with the strange man a few hours ago. The hint of raw power was enough to alarm him. The man had gone, but he appeared to have left something behind…

"Shhh, watch your language around children!" Minato chided.

"Naruto!" the boy in question corrected with a pout. "No child."

"You should say – 'I am not a child'." Minato almost unconsciously corrected. Naruto nodded eagerly, quietly repeating the phrase to himself. "And besides, you are a child," Minato teased. Naruto seemed to get the idea, as he pouted again.

Kakashi watched this happen with interest, as he had been doing since they had exited the private chamber. It was… odd, to see his sensei act so close to the boy. But it was also nice. While Minato was always cheerful around children, Kakashi could tell that deep down the blond desired a child of his own, with Kushina. It was terrible to find out that it could never be possible. And yet here Minato was, with a boy he had only met recently, but being more familiar with him than any of the village children.

"I will explain everything," Minato said, taking him out of his musings, "But I'll do so at my house later on, with the others. It'll be easier to tell you guys all at once."

The doors opened, and a voice was heard. "I _am_ included in this group, right?"

The trio turned to the entrance to find an elderly man, dressed plainly in white and grey clothes. Both Minato and Kakashi bowed in respect, to which the other waved off.

Naruto on the other hand bounced excitedly and pointed the newcomer, and triumphantly shouted...

"Old!"

_Silence. Deathly silence. _Minato slapped a hand across his mouth and Kakashi looked away, suddenly extremely interested in the wall. _'It's a very nice wallpaper…'_

The 'old' man's forehead ticked, but then a sickeningly sweet smile stretched across his face. "I come back from my little vacation to find rumours floating around the village…" he paused, raising a questioning eyebrow at Naruto, "Rumours that the Yondaime Hokage had an illegitimate child."

_Bump! Crash!_

Minato tripped into the corner of the desk, and the lamp was knocked onto the ground. Kakashi couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry, and settled with examining the wall a little more.

"Wha-wha…?!" Minato stammered out. _'My reputation! Oh… OH NO-!' _"KUSHINA IS GOING TO _**KILL ME**_!" he wailed, sinking to the floor.

"How did this happen? I'm certain there were no civilians in sight…" Kakashi mumbled, before whistling twice. Two ANBU members flickered in, and immediately attempted to walk away. "Oh no you don't." Kakashi growled, yanking the cowering pair back. "Who started the rumours?"

"Wh-what rumours?" one of them stuttered.

"_Don't play dumb…_"

"It was the Chuunin stationed at the gates!" the other squeaked.

And that's all the information he needed. The ANBU pair immediately retreated to escape their captain and the Hokage's wrath. Though at the moment Minato was just sobbing on the floor, with little Naruto running around him in confusion. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto pattered to ANBU captain.

"'Kashi! Help!" he squealed, tugging on his sleeve. Kakashi just blinked. _'…That is so cute.'_ Shaking his head, he wandered over to his fallen sensei, and nudged him with his foot.

"Oi! Man up will you?" Kakashi said, though if he was honest with himself, he would be crying too if he had to face Kushina's fury.

Minato just wept louder. "I'm not gonna be a man for much longer, so I might as well practice…"

Naruto frowned, tugging Kakashi's sleeve again and pointing the pathetically moaning blond in worry.

"He's fine, just being dramatic," Kakashi said.

Poor Naruto ran the sentence through his head, picking out the word 'fine'. He knew it meant… well? Normal? He looked his new father. _'…Fine?' _Then he remembered what Minato has said before.

"Not man? Uh… wo-man?" Naruto ventured hesitantly.

Kakashi's eyes glinted. "Yes, he will become a woman," he stated coolly, internally cackling. _'Obito would absolutely _love _this!'_

"Kakashi…" Minato ground out, finally coming out of his hysteria.

Naruto scrunched up his face. Demons did have genders, but… the females were disreputably crazy, and avoided by most. Naruto himself had never met his own mother. He stared at the other blond. He didn't want Minato to be female! What was it that 'Kashi said?

"Oi! Man up will you?" Naruto shouted, pointing at the Hokage.

That did it. The combination of Naruto's worried but determined face and Minato's blank look caused howls of laughter to erupt from the normally more indifferent ANBU Captain. _'This kid! I can't.' _Tears were close to streaming down his face as knelt on the floor, slapping it with a hand. _'If only I had a camera!'_

"Yes haha very funny Kakashi…" Minato said flatly through the noise. "I'm sure you'll be laughing just as much while you train the rookies for the next week."

Kakashi stopped laughing and cringed. _'…It was worth it,' _his inner voice whispered. Then he noticed a peculiar sound, a light giggling. Naruto was holding his fists near his mouth, and his whole body shook in mirth. Naruto himself seemed to be baffled by it, after all, demons don't laugh in happiness. The others in the room couldn't help but smile themselves at the sight of a child's joy.

Minato coughed. "Well anyway, of course Sandaime-sama, I'll explain to you the situation at my house. Kakashi, I want you to go find Obito and Rin, and meet me at my place. I'm going to take Naruto to have lunch at Ichiraku's. Sandaime-sama, would you like to join us?"

"Not this time, I've already eaten," the retired Hokage said. "I'll go reassure some of the nosier shinobi that an explanation for this will be given soon… right?" he enquired.

Minato nodded fervently, and turned to Naruto. "Let's go get some food, ok?"

Naruto beamed as he hopped in excitement. "Ok! Food! Food!" he chanted gleefully. Minato took his hand and they walked out.

"What about _my_ hunger…" Kakashi mumbled pitifully as he flickered out.

…

Seeing that Naruto had trouble keeping up with him as they walked, Minato rested him on his hip and carried him, much to the glee of the child. Minato smiled to everyone as he walked past, ignoring the whispers and the stares at the little boy in his arms. Naruto was oblivious, and took in the sights and sounds of Konoha, pointing at various different objects. Minato would then tell him what they were.

"That is a cat, people care for them as pets. That one over there is a dog. Can you see why that one is a cat and the other is a dog?"

Naruto looked from one to the other, before bringing a hand to his nose, and bringing it out again.

"Dog, bigger…?"

"Nose." Minato smiled and nodded. "Dogs have a longer nose."

"And…" Naruto swirled his finger. "Tail? Cats have a longer tail."

"That's right! You're learning very quickly!" Minato praised. He even surprised himself at how comfortable he was beginning to be around the kid. He couldn't help it…

"Demon cat have two tails!" Naruto informed, starling him a little. "…Bigger… Longer."

Minato bit his lip. He was reminded that Naruto wasn't human. Or, at least in the more spiritual sense. The feeling of ease diminished slightly. Naruto sensed his apprehension, and frowned.

"Um, sorry? Not ok?" Naruto felt that he had said the wrong thing. He didn't mean to… Was it because he said demon? But his father had said it many times in front of Minato. Maybe it was from him saying it was bigger, and it scared him…

Minato realised that he was worrying Naruto and shook his head. _'No matter what, he is still a child,'_ he berated himself.

"No, I am ok. You didn't do anything wrong," Minato tried to reassure him by smiling. Naruto tentatively smiled back.

"Ok. Ok good." Naruto pointed his nose ahead, and his eyes lit up. "Smell food!" he said in anticipation, his mouth watering at the delightful scent.

Minato also brightened. _'We're close to Ichiraku's! That means he loves ramen just like me!' _he cheered internally. He ducked under the curtain.

"Welcome! Oh, it's my favourite customer!" the man behind the counter exclaimed as he cleaned the bench.

"Hello Teuchi-san! I'd like my usual order and an extra pork ramen!" Minato said, sitting down and putting Naruto on his lap.

Teuchi nodded. "And who's the little one with you today?" he asked, smiling warmly as he went to work.

"Ah, I'm sure you have heard rumours…"

"That's true, but I usually don't believe them unless there is evidence," Teuchi cocked his head to the side. "Which, forgive me Minato-san, is beginning to appear before me."

Minato sighed. "I can't really clarify this right now, but believe me when I say I will explain it to the people soon enough."

"Of course, Minato-san!" Teuchi chuckled. "Hello there little one! I'm Teuchi. What's your name?"

"Ah, hello! My name Naruto!" He was thought for a moment, before his face lit up. "Pleased to meet you!"

Teuchi hummed in amazement. "How cute!"

"You forgot the 'is', Naruto." Minato said with a grin.

Naruto 'ohhed', remembering. "My name_ is_ Naruto!" he corrected.

"What a clever thing you are!" Teuchi cooed as he set down the bowls of miso and pork ramen. "I'd love for him to meet Ayame!"

"That's a great idea!" Minato agreed. "She's seven, right?"

"Yup! She's in school right now, but what she really enjoys is coming to work with me, so I guess she'll be helping me cook ramen!" he said happily. "Now quickly eat your ramen before it gets cold!"

"Alright," he grinned, and snapped open the chopsticks. "Here Naruto, these are called 'chopsticks'. You eat food with it." Minato gave a new pair to Naruto.

"Chopsticks," he repeated, and snapped them open like he saw.

"Hold it like this." Minato held the chopsticks, and allowed Naruto to analyse the grip. Soon Naruto was holding his own just like Minato's.

"Food?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, you can eat now, though I haven't taught you how to…" he trailed off as Naruto began scooping noodles from the bowl and into his mouth using the chopsticks with lightning speed, and within a minute the bowl was empty. Minato shook out of his stunned reverie. _'…Well he did use the chopsticks, although incorrectly.'_

"Was that yummy?" he asked.

"Yu-mmy?" Naruto repeated.

"It means delicious, nice, good…"

"Yummy! Very Yummy!" Naruto immediately shouted.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes!"

Minato gave him one of his miso bowls, and ate while he watched Naruto eat at a slower pace this time. When they finished, Naruto leant back against Minato's chest and sighed contentedly.

"Not still hungry," he slurred.

"You should say – 'I'm full'." Minato smiled, quite amazed that the little body managed to eat two whole bowls of ramen.

"I'm very full…" Naruto said instead, which earned himself praise from Minato.

"Right, well we should get going now…" Which only made him recall why he was so reluctant to go home… and face his wife. "Thanks for the meal, Teuchi-san!"

"Thanks for the meal, Teuchi-san!" Naruto echoed.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Done! Apologies for the non-action chapter… Can't have exciting things happen all the time haha~_

_I'm hoping that readers will not mind that these first few chapters will mostly be from __**Minato's point of view**__. It will soon switch to Naruto's POV… forcibly. *evil cackles*_

_Also, if you are wondering why Naruto doesn't seem bothered by his actual father leaving him it's because for Naruto it was quite normal. Kyuubi would frequently leave their 'home' for long periods of time, to do his duties._

_I'm explaining this now because I found it difficult to put it in the fic yet, but I'm writing this author's note in the middle of finishing the chapter, so if I manage to explain this but neglect to remove the end note sorry!_

**Chuunin – lit. Middle Ninja. I believe I forgot to put this in last time. This rank is between Genin and Special Jounin I believe?**

**-san – suffix equivalent to Mr etc, sorta respectful.**

_I'm sorry if it's a bit cliché in some parts! Especially Kushina's 'can't have child' thing… But I didn't know how else to explain._

_Anyway, reviews are like cookies to me! I love cookies. *-*_


	3. Of Mistakes and Differences

_**Disclaimer:**__ What's that? You're giving me all rights to Naruto and its characters! Yay! …In my dreams. _

_**A/N: **__Yosh! The third chapter! I spent an hour or so just before writing down all my ideas and plots for this story, and I only hope I will be able to write this story to completion! _

_And I also realized I'd made a mistake! Izumo and Kotetsu were Chuunin in canon, and yet I've made them Chuunin already… So let's say that their ages are now close to Kakashi's (15-16) maybe even older._

_And I hope you guys understand from the summary, __**this story will not be all flowers and sunshine**__! (__**Take note of the **__**new summary**__** too :D) **__But for now, enjoy the peace. ^-^_

_I've decided to put titles for the chapters too. The 'Of' thing is a little cliché probably, but it seemed like the best way to keep the format in line. And you may or may not have noticed the new cover image. It is my own art, but it's still a WIP._

_Onwards! (Seriously, who actually read all of that?)_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Of Mistakes and Differences**

As a ninja, and Hokage no less, Minato was confident in his ability to face troubles head on, with an unflappable stance. But even a Hokage had a limit. _'I can do this. I can do this…' _Minato prayed that Kushina wouldn't hurt him _too _bad. He felt a gentle tap on his cheek.

"Papa?"

That made Minato melt inside, and he smiled at Naruto blissfully, his troubles seemingly floating away. _'How is it that Naruto can bring out these emotions from me so effortlessly…?'_

"Yes Naruto?"

"You like… wall?"

Minato blinked. He then realised that he had been standing there, staring at a fence for the past few minutes. He cleared his throat. "That's a, uh, fence," he said, trying to regain some of his dignity.

"You like fence?" Naruto asked innocently, his eyes wide in bewilderment, and he looked at the fence. It was quite plain… though he supposed the swirls in the wood could be what entranced his papa for so long. Well, if Papa liked it, Naruto liked it too!

"Uhh…" Minato started, unsure how to save himself from this. Thankfully he was distracted when he sensed a familiar presence. His eyes widened in surprise. "Jiraiya-sensei's back!" he exclaimed, eagerly rounding the corner. "Jiraiya-sensei! Welcome back…" he tapered off.

"Ehehe, this is very good research. Yessss, that's right baby, turn just a little more…"

"…" A tick appeared on Minato's forehead and his eyebrow twitched. "_**Sensei…**__" _he seethed, wasting no time grabbing the peeping tom by his long spiky hair and dragging him away.

"Oi, Minato! Wait, OW! I can explain! Gentle, GENTLE!" Jiraiya yelped as he slid on the ground. "Is this any way to welcome your sensei back? After I've been away for so long!" he cried woefully.

"Welcome back," Minato drawled, still holding the man by his hair.

Before Jiraiya could say more, something crawled onto his chest and sat there.

"Hello! My name is Naruto! Pleased to meet you!"

Mouth agape, Jiraiya was rendered speechless. Then when he found his voice again…

"…Minato you sly do-"

They stopped moving, and the Minato look-a-like was plucked from his chest.

"I'll explain soon!" Minato said hurriedly as they made their way to the Namikaze house.

Naruto peeked over his shoulder, looking at his Papa's sensei. He had his arms and legs crossed, looking very serious for a man being dragged along by his hair. _'White hair…' _He scrunched up his face. Didn't old people have white hair? Or grey. But Kakashi had grey hair. _'Not right… 'Kashi is young. Maybe white hair on young too?' _Naruto nodded, proud with his deduction. _'I will ask!'_

"Uhm, Ji-rai-ya. You are old?"

Jiraiya spluttered. "Who are you calling old, you twerp!" he shouted, swinging a fist. "I'll have you know I'm at the ripe young age of 40!"

Naruto squeaked. "S-Sorry!" He ducked his head back.

Minato scowled at Jiraiya, jerking on his hair a little.

"Was wrong to say?" Naruto's lips began to quiver as he clutched his papa's neck. "I didn't mean…"

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok…" Minato crooned, tightening his hold on the boy and resting his head in the crook of his neck. "People don't usually like being called 'old.' Jiraiya-sensei isn't that angry with you, he's just being touchy because I interrupted his research."

Naruto took in the explanation. "Different," he mumbled to himself. _'Old is high to demons.' _Minato misread Naruto's look.

"It's ok to make mistakes," he said, causing the boy to look up. "Without mistakes, you cannot learn. What is important is to keep trying your best. Don't give up, Naruto."

'_It's ok to make mistakes…' _Naruto repeated in his head, a strange sensation burning inside him. He settled with nodding before hugging his new guardian firmly.

"_Don't give up, Naruto."_

It was a phrase he would repeat to himself for many trials to come.

…

The door creaked open, and Minato winced. _'Traitor!' _He mentally shouted at it. The three made their way down the hallway.

"K-Kushina dear?" Minato poked his head into the lounge. She was nowhere to be found, instead the retired Hokage sat, sipping tea.

"How much did you tell her…?" Minato ventured, dreading the answer.

"Not much," Hiruzen said. "I did confirm the presence of the boy though…"

"Mina-chan! Welcome home!" A beautiful woman with long red hair walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of teacups and biscuits. He smile was a little strained though. "I've heard some interesting things today…" she stopped as she caught sight of Naruto.

"…Minato… **you better have a good explanation for this,**" she hissed, he hair beginning to rise up wildly, and a deadly aura emanated from her. Minato 'eeped'.

And just as quickly as it arrived, it was gone. "Oh no…" Kushina whispered and put the tray down before moving towards Naruto. The boy was clutching Minato's leg, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for scaring you little one," she cooed gently, crouching down a little. "Would you like a cookie? I made them just now." She held out the chocolate biscuit.

Naruto bubbled with delight and took the cookie, no longer scared of the nice woman. The Sandaime continued drinking his tea.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Kushina gushed. Minato smiled tenderly. When it came to children, Kushina was amazing.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. If Minato was Papa, and Papa lived with her, then that would make her…

"Mama?"

Kushina stiffened in shock. _'He called me Mama! What do I do?! I'm not his mom… But it sounded so nice… No! This isn't my kid!'_

"…Now, Minato, an explanation?" Kushina asked sweetly as she stood. Could the rumours actually be true? _'…Minato isn't that kind of a man! The poor boy… he's innocent and yet he's been caught up in all of this. If Minato did… betray me, I could never blame the child.' _Yet the boy looked so similar to Minato… She felt pangs of distress and doubt.

"Kushina, I'll tell you right now that I haven't betrayed you and never will!" Minato said resolutely. "I'll explain soon, first we'll wait until the others get here…" Minato muttered.

"No need, Minato-sensei! We're here!" A boisterous voice cried out. The figures walked into the lounge. One was clearly Kakashi, but he had removed the black cloak to reveal a grey vest and black pants, the typical ANBU uniform. He also had a tattoo on his left shoulder, signifying his ANBU status.

The other two were new. One was a boy of around 16 with black spiky hair, and wore strange orange goggles over his Konoha headband, connected to ear protectors. He also wore the usual Konoha flak jacket over a blue uniform and an orange collar. The other person was a girl with brown hair down past her shoulders. She wore an open white coat, with the character 'Doctor' on the left chest.

"My squad secured the perimeter," Kakashi said.

"Wow Minato-sensei! He looks just like you!" the boy shouted, examining Naruto closer. The girl also smiled at the cute child.

Minato took a deep breath. "Ok… first and foremost, Naruto and I have no blood relation whatsoever."

"Papa, cat!"

"…"

"W-Wait! Don't jump to conclusions just yet!" Minato stuttered. "Oh how do I start… Kakashi, you should recall that Kurama call Naruto his son."

Kakashi frowned, but nodded. "The resemblance between them was pretty non-existent though… Who was he?"

"Right, I don't want you all to freak out on me, but here goes nothing. Kurama, who is Naruto's father, is a demon."

_Silence._ Then the sound of chuckles were heard.

"Wow Minato-sensei, that's a funny one! So who was the dude, really?"

"Obito…" Kakashi drawled, acting nonchalant but in reality was more than a little shaken. "I think Sensei is telling the truth."

"Oh…"

Kushina stared her husband. "Minato… what is going on?

"Yes, I'd very much like to know…" Hiruzen said.

Minato ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. "How 'bout I start from the top…"

…

"Kyuubi…" the Sandaime breathed in amazement. A being said to have infinite chakra, able to flatten mountains with a single flick of one of its nine tails. The King of Demons. "It's almost impossible to believe that this child is the Kyuubi's son."

Minato nodded. "The spell is indeed quite amazing. Although I do recognize a part of it to be an extremely advanced form of Fuinjustu."

This got Jiraiya excited. "Where is it? Can I see?" As an expert on seals, just being able to see a seal capable of this made his mouth water.

Naruto meanwhile had been sitting patiently, recognising that the people in the room were being told of his true nature. He sensed some trepidation… but it seemed like they were not scared of him. Naruto didn't want anyone scared of him… Demons were scary to humans, his father had told him. They were scared because they didn't understand demons, and since they were scared, humans would attack them. But his father made it clear that it wasn't the humans' fault.

When Papa mentioned the Fuinjutsu, Naruto remembered that he'd shown him the seal back in the empty room.

"Yes!" he chirped after Jiraiya asked. He lifted up his plain shirt, which had been given to him by Papa before, something about his previous clothes being too foreign. Jiraiya leaned forward, his jaw dropping as he took in the sight. If he wasn't looking at it right now, he would never believe it to be possible.

On the outside, was something that resembled the Four Symbols Seal… but instead of one, there were two, and they joined together with at least 6 other small seals. Inside this was what appeared to be an form of the Five Elements Seal, but missing three symbols. Interwoven through it all was a series of complex symbols and shapes that would take Jiraiya a lifetime to comprehend.

"That… that's incredible," he murmured. Minato hummed in agreement.

"Damn…" the Frog Sage continued, shuddering. "If I were to attempt this, I would probably vaporise in an instant, and that's disregarding the other symbols I don't recognise." He shook his head in wonder. "…Are you sure it wasn't Kami-sama who did this…?"

Minato grinned. "Actually, it was Kurama himself who designed the seal."

"Oh my lord… I didn't realize how advanced demons were. Or, at least Kyuubi."

"We really don't know much about demons at all," Minato commented. "We've never had the chance. Rin?"

"Yes, Sensei?" the medic-nin responded, her mind still processing the information.

"Could you please run a medical scan of Naruto?"

Rin nodded as she knelt by the boy. "Hello Naruto, I'm Rin. I'm going to check that everything is ok with your body. It won't hurt, I promise," she said, and showed him her hand, which was glowing a soft green. Naruto fixated on the glow, entranced. He began giggling as Rin ran her hand over different areas of his body, focusing on the head and internal organs.

"All physical aspects are indicating that he is a very healthy human child… His brain is a little abnormal, but it seems to be functioning fine, so I wouldn't worry," she said, and switched to scanning his chakra system. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Minato questioned, panicked.

"No, no," Rin quickly amended, "It's nothing dangerous. It's just… his chakra pathways are exceptionally well developed… and while flowing through them is the normal amount for his age, I can detect enormous chakra reserves! This is incredible…" she said, echoing Jiraiya.

"Jeez, this kid takes all the attention away from me!" Obito whined, to which Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to tell everyone?" Sandaime started. "…I gather revealing that you are taking in the child of a demon is not the wisest choice."

A wry grin appeared on the blond's face. "I've thought about that… The best thing I can come up with is that my long lost cousin from another village had a child before her death, and only now has he been linked back to me."

Everyone in the room excluding Naruto gave the Yondaime a flat look.

Obito slapped a hand across his face. "Man, that has got to be the most bullsh-" _Smack! _"-Ow!"

"No swearing in front of children!" Kushina berated. Obito grumbled as he rubbed the bump on top of his head.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Well if anyone has a better idea, speak up!"

"…"

"Hah, thought so," Minato crowed.

Sandaime stood up, stretching a little. "I think that's enough excitement for me… I'm going to go home and rest…" '_And right after my vacation too…' _he thought as he left.

"Goodbye, Sandaime-sama. Alright, you guys better head off as well. I'll make a public announcement tomorrow, which will hopefully save my reputation…" Minato muttered.

Obito began protesting. "Nooo, I wanna play with Naru-chan!" he whinged. Naruto responded eagerly, reaching out to Obito and giggling.

"You still have your duties to tend to, young man," Minato stated as he crossed his arm. Obito sulked.

"Bye, Sensei!" Rin waved as she joined Obito.

"See ya, Naru-chan!" Obito shouted behind him.

"See ya, Obi-chan!" little Naruto replied, waving both hands. Twin squeals could be heard from outside. Kakashi guffawed at the nickname. Naruto turned to him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Is Kaka-chan going too?"

Kakashi groaned, but before he could correct the little tyke, Minato wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"That's right! Kaka-chan is a very busy person, but you'll be seeing him often!" Minato beamed as he led him to the door. Minato then added in a low voice, "Payback for the woman thing, Kaka-chan."

"You're a bastard."

Minato came back to find Jiraiya slumped on their couch, munching on cookies. The Yondaime narrowed his eyes at him. Jiraiya stared back.

"…Alright, alright! I'm going!" Jiraiya heaved himself up and left.

Finally the house was peaceful. Naruto sat next to Mama, playing with her hair. It was close to the colour of his father's hair, but not quite. Minato sat down, so that Naruto was in the middle of them.

"Kushina…" he started. His wife just continued to watch Naruto with an unreadable look, and Minato bit his lip. It was a nervous habit of his. "I'm really sorry… for not consulting you at all about this. I know this is very sudden and new. It's just… Naruto is bringing out these feelings within me… feelings of protectiveness, affection, joy and so much more. I know it's strange, after all, I've only know him for a little while. And yet I'm beginning to feel a connection, a bond. I… I don't know if I can part with him anymore…"

Naruto looked up from the hair in his hands, listening to Minato talk and trying to discern the meaning. _'Is that about me…? Joy… bond. Papa, I feel that too.' _He wanted to say it out loud. Naruto had a father. Kyuubi, as others called him. But… now Papa was his father too. His human father. _'Why are the two very different?' _he questioned. His father was never cold to him. Never cold… but never warm. _'Papa is warm. Is… is Mama warm too?'_ He remembered his papa's words, and took a deep breath.

"Mama?" he murmured, reaching his arms out. "Are you warm too?"

Kushina paused for only a second before catching those arms, cradling the child gently to her chest. "I'm not sure… am I warm?" she asked back softly.

"Yes," Naruto responded, sinking into the embrace. "Very warm."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Eek, that was a hard chapter to write! It's hard to balance humour with some more serious stuff, and mix in angst and fluff! Oh my… I do hope the flow is alright… I kept adding things in._

_Sorry it's a short chapter, it felt like a good place to end._

**-chan – A term of endearment, usually for girls or children. And pets I think haha.**

**Fuinjutsu – Sealing Techniques. The honest truth? Naruto's seal is completely made up. Well, canon Naruto does have two Four Symbol Seals to make the Eight Trigrams Seal, but mine is different to canon since the function is different. Slightly.**

**The medical things – Also made up. I really do not know how well a child's chakra system works… But yeah, hopefully it is believable.**

_A few of you might be confused about the way I spell and say things. Firstly, I spell things the British way, ie adding __**'u'**__ to many words, because I'm a New Zealander. Second of all, I use __**'Mum'**__, however I thought it might be strange to US readers… Argh, so I chose to spell it __**'Mom.'**__ Many apologies! Last of all is the whole __**'biscuit' 'cookie'**__ thing. While there is a difference, Kiwi's tend to use either or for cookies. I felt like I was overloading the section with cookies if I only used that word, so I varied. Apologies for confusion._

_Thank you all for the support! Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! You'll get cuddles from Naru-chan!_


	4. Of Bubbles and Dreams

_**Disclaimer: **__Hello, yes, I'd like to buy the rights to Naruto and everything that comes with it? Yes I'm completely qualified. How much is that in $NZD? 5 BILLION DOLLARS OH HELL NO._

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone! This update is a little later than the other ones were, and that will probably continue. The reason this one was late was because I had to finish an assessment, and I also had a sleepover. But the next ones will take a little longer because I want to provide the best writing I can. I look back at my writing and still think it is a little rushed._

_Chapter time!_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Of Bubbles and Dreams**

'_I guess this is what family is,' _Minato surmised. In front of him was Kushina, the woman he fell in love with long ago. She was holding Naruto in her arms, rocking slightly and humming an old lullaby her own mother had sung to her.

After all the excitement from being in a new place, meeting so many people and learning even more, it was understandable that Naruto's child form was exhausted. Although not asleep, Naruto's eyes opened and closed slowly, sinking contentedly into his mama's warm embrace, not focusing too much on anything other than the gentle humming.

It was the perfect image of a mother and child, so much so that it was hard to believe they were not related. Kushina's best friend Mikoto also had a son around two, and Kushina would always go to the Uchiha district to visit her. She had watched Mikoto raise Itachi, and now she got to watch as little Sasuke grew up.

'_I supposed she never thought she would be doing the same.'_

Ah Kushina… the quick-tempered tomboy Minato loved. And she loved him back. He felt like the luckiest man of all the Great Nations.

The soft atmosphere was broken by a small grumbling noise. Naruto blinked away the light haze and looked up at his new parents with an eager look.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Kushina chuckled. She set him down, despite the resistant whine from Naruto. "I'll go make some dinner. Why don't you give Naruto a bath?"

"Alright," Minato agreed, and picked the small form up before heading upstairs.

Naruto became more alert, looking around and familiarising himself with the house. From the outside, the house was quite large, but it also looked newer than many of the other buildings surrounding it. He knew from his first encounter with his papa that he was an important person in the village, and had quickly learned that Minato was _the _most important person in the village. So it was strange to Naruto that the dwelling was not larger.

Yet he found that he relished the idea of a smaller house.

Back home; his other home, he also lived in a house. A much, much larger one that sat within a mountain forest. But he did not like it. The house was just so empty… His father was always away, and Naruto could not stand being in the house alone. He would always go out into the forest. It was their forest, their mountain. No other demons were allowed. Still, Naruto had found company in the trees. The way the wind blew through them, rustling the leaves… it was as if they were whispering to him.

'_Different,' _Naruto thought, this time more positively. _'This home, it feels so…' _and he stopped. It was frustrating to know _what _he wanted to say, but didn't know _how _to say it. But he was learning. Before they had exited the Demon Realm, his father had taught him a few basic words of the human language. Since coming into this new realm, he now had a tight enough grasp on communication that he could mostly understand what people said.

It was still a little hard for him to talk, remembering small words and order of things. He loved learning though, especially with his new family teaching him. The corners of Naruto's lips twitched, and then turned upwards slightly. Family… it used to be such a foreign concept. _'Now… do I understand?'_

"Naruto… Naruto? What are you pondering about?"

The boy rose out of his thoughts, finding his papa staring at him with an amused look. Naruto gave him a grin that looked fox-like thanks to the faint whisker lines.

"Pon-de-ring… pondering about the new family… ah!" he started. "_My _new family," he corrected.

Minato couldn't help but hug little Naruto closer, nuzzling his fuzzy blond hair.

"We'll be a family for a long time," Minato said as he turned on the water taps. "So there is no need to think too much about it. We will take care of you, and show you how wonderful it is to be human. Alright?"

Naruto blinked in awe, then responded with a wide smile.

"Yes, Papa!"

…

Bath time started out peacefully, with Naruto staring spellbound by the swirling water. Then Minato just _had _to add the bubbles.

Never before had he seen such a thing! It was everywhere! And he could scoop it up, but it was so light! And strange little crackling noises were coming from it… It was truly wonderful to him, and so peculiar!

Naruto tried licking it, but he immediately regretted it as he detected the bitterness from the soap. He wiped his tongue with the back of his hand, which led to the foamy bubbles being rubbed onto his nose and cheeks.

Minato just laughed at the sight. '_This is too cute! Where is my camera…?'_

"Not yummy!" Naruto stated, poking his tongue out.

Afterwards, Minato eventually manoeuvred Naruto into the bath so that he could wash his hair. The water only reach a little higher than his belly button while he sat in the bath, though the foam soon covered Naruto almost completely as he played with the bubbles.

All too soon to Naruto the water began to cool, and most of the bubbles had disappeared. He gave his best puppy-eyed look to Minato, who could only retaliate with his own pitiable look, which was surprisingly only a tad less adorable than Naruto's.

"Mina-chan! Naru-chan! Dinner's ready!" a voice came from below.

"Coming!" Minato replied as he dried Naruto's hair with a towel. "You'll have to wear these clothes for now, but tomorrow your mother can take you shopping, and you can pick whatever you want."

Naruto nodded, and they soon made their way downstairs, following the delicious smell of food.

During dinner, Minato explained to Naruto a little about Konoha and themselves. Things such as Konoha being located in the Land of Fire, and about the shinobi.

"I'm the current Hokage, the leader of this village," Minato informed him. Naruto soaked up information like a sponge, which delighted both parents. "Kushina is also a ninja."

"About that… I was thinking of becoming inactive," Kushina said with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked, a little shocked.

She nodded. "I want to raise Naruto properly, and I can't do that if I'm constantly going away on missions. And you're busy with your duties as well."

Minato nodded, seeing the logic in it. "I'll be giving a speech tomorrow, and then I have to work on the paperwork for Naruto… as well as all the other paperwork," he moaned.

Rolling her eyes at the drama, she began clearing some of the plates.

"I'll take Naruto out shopping tomorrow! And maybe I can get Mikoto to join us, and little Sasuke too! Kyaa, shopping for kiddy things!" she squealed, floating away into the kitchen happily.

Minato just shook his head affectionately and took his and Naruto's plates to the kitchen. Coming back, he found Naruto almost nodding off to sleep.

"Kushina, I'm gonna put Naruto to bed."

…

Returning downstairs, Minato found Kushina in the living room, knitting. He raised an eyebrow.

"…Honey, you know you can't knit."

"I can too! It's not my fault they come out funny..." she pouted. "I want to make something for Naruto."

She felt the couch dip, and Minato's arms wrapped around her lovingly. Well, it would have been more loving if he wasn't shaking with laughter.

"Kushina… I love you, but I really don't think knitting is the answer. Don't you remember last time?"

The red haired woman flushed, sneaking a glance at a section of the wall, which seemed to have been damaged by a small hole… about the size of a knitting needle. She really hadn't meant to throw it that hard.

"Hey, look at me," Minato murmured softly. "Tell me truthfully, how do you feel about this? About Naruto being our son."

Immediately Kushina's eyes filled with emotion, and they glistened. Minato's breath stuttered, but she shook her head, smiling.

"Oh Minato… When you told us that he was actually a demon, I was shocked, and a little apprehensive. Yet…" she directed her gaze to the stairs. "…I understand what you meant by Naruto bringing out these emotions… When he called me Mama, and asked if I was warm… I felt like my heart melted." She let out a few chuckles. "That child is a force to be reckoned with, isn't he?"

"He is," Minato agreed.

"He'll make a fine ninja."

Minato's stiffened at the statement, before releasing a long breath.

"Kushina… Naruto's father- Kurama, he did not want Naruto to become a ninja. And I agree with him. He… I want Naruto to be in a loving environment, and I can't deny that the life of a shinobi is anything but. It's harsh… every time we go out on a mission, there is a chance that we will either return with blood on our hands or not at all." He bit his lip. "I just want him to be safe."

He felt a warm hand cup his cheek and bring his head forward as Kushina placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"…Alright, Minato. I'll listen to you. But… we are shinobi at heart. It will be difficult to keep him away from the danger surrounding us… surrounding-"

"-a Hokage," Minato finished. His eyes narrowed as they flashed dangerously. "I won't let anything happen to Naruto. I'll protect him."

"We'll protect him," Kushina added, and she leaned against her husband. "I almost resent you for bringing him here… because now I don't think I can live without him."

…

_I'm cold. I'm so cold. I don't understand… Where am I? It's so dark..._

_I look closer at my surroundings. I finally make out the shape of trees, of the leaves… That's right… this is where I lived before. In the forest. But then why…_

…_Why are there red clouds in the sky?_

_This is not normal… what happened here? I can't move… What's wrong with me? Why have I returned here? _

_There's something there! A human? Red… Father! Father, what is happening? Father? Why aren't you answering? Turn around, please! Look at me… Help me…_

_The figure of my father turns slightly, but his eyes are shadowed. _

_I'm certain it is him! I can't think properly, I'm too scared. I don't understand what is happening. _

_Father's lips move. _

_What? What did you say? There was no sound, I couldn't hear you. Everything is silent. Not even the trees are talking. Please say it again._

_No… where are you going? Why are you always leaving me behind? Come back… come… back…_

_But he is gone. A surge of… something. Red, red is pulsing, filling the sky. What is this? This is wrong… Wrong… __**Wrong**__!_

_I'm cold. So… very… cold… Everything is fading into black… even the red clouds are gone. _

_Then… ahead, someone is there. Everything else is black, but the person is getting brighter._

_Father? No… different. The colour… it's Papa! Papa, help! I'm scared… I'm so scared! Please!_

"_Naruto…?"_

_Yes! I'm here! Can't you see me? I'm right here!_

"_Kushina…"_

_Another figure… red! But the different red, it's Mama! Mama…! Papa…! I'm scared! _

_M-Mama?_

_Something is dripping… something red is dripping from her. From her mouth… from her eyes. It's too red. _

_Mama, what's wrong? Are you hurt?_

_Her hair begins to rise, waving slowly. It parts into tendrils… nine tendrils. The colour! It's become-!_

_She fades into darkness._

_No! Why did you leave? Why did you leave like father did? Don't… don't go…_

_But it was too late._

"_Naruto…"_

_Papa! Papa, Mama's gone! Where did she go…? I don't understand!_

_Then, Papa begins to fade as well, slowly… darkening._

_Stop! I'm begging you! Don't go! Don't leave me… don't leave me here… alone…_

"_Naruto."_

_Papa raises an arm, his fingers outstretched towards me. I reach out, desperately trying to grab the hand, but I can't move! My legs won't respond! Papa's almost completely disappeared, only his hand still visible._

_Move! Move, dammit! I have to save Papa! Please!_

"_Naruto."_

_No…_

"_Naruto."_

_Don't!_

"Naruto!"

He screams, his body jolting violently as he lurched back into consciousness. His eyes were wide open, but he was too dazed to perceive anything. His lungs heaved, heart pumping so fast he felt like it would hammer right out of his chest. The blood surging through his ears was the only thing he could hear. There was something moving on his back, but it wasn't unpleasant. His arms were also wrapped around something, and he tightened his hold, feeling as if he would fall if he didn't.

He stayed like this for a while, his gasps the only movement. Something soft touched his face, dabbing it. Gradually, his heartbeat slowed, his breathing calmed. The constant circular motions on his back had a soothing effect, and he focused on it. He realised that he was clutching the neck of someone…

"Can you hear me, Naruto?" a quiet voice asked. Naruto's arms loosened, and the other person shifted him a little, so that he was resting more comfortably against their chest. Naruto looked up, into the very face that had faded to black not too long ago. His eyes burned with tears, and this time they flowed freely down his cheeks.

"P-Pa-paa" he hiccupped, overwhelmed by these strange emotions and sensations. "I-I don't know… I went sleep, but I see things! Bad, scary!" He burrowed deeper, and Minato's arms tightened a fraction.

"It's just a dream," he whispered into the boy's hair. Naruto looked up, baffled.

"When people sleep, sometimes we see strange things," he explained. "We call them dreams, and when they are scary, we also call them nightmares."

Naruto nervously quivered. "Will I see nightmares a lot?"

Kushina appeared, holding a freshly washed towel. Naruto whined at the sight, holding his arms out desperately towards her. She sat on the side of the bed, and Minato passed Naruto to his wife, and took the towel.

"You shouldn't get them too often, Naruto," Kushina murmured as Minato cleaned some of the sweat from Naruto's skin. He had just finished getting ready for bed, and was alarmed to find the boy whimpering, his head shaking from side to side. It had taken Minato a while to wake him from the nightmare.

Kushina continued, "This nightmare is most likely because you have been adjusting to a new place."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. Were all nightmares going to be so terrifying? Or… was this some premonition of the future? He dismissed the thought quickly. He did not have those kinds of abilities.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your dream. Some people feel better if they tell someone about their nightmare," Minato asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. Should he tell them? He wanted to, but… What would they think of him? Naruto already knew that they held some fear of demons… if he told them about what he saw, it might result in his parents becoming wary of him… He never wished for that to happen. So he shook his head.

"Alright," Minato smiled encouragingly. "If you ever want to talk, we'll always be here. Whenever you have another nightmare, just remember that we will protect you."

Kushina slid inside the covers, gently laying Naruto down in the middle. "You must be tired. Sleep now, Naru-chan. We'll be here, so don't be scared."

"Okay," he mumbled, already the adrenaline was leaving him even more exhausted than before. Minato also got into bed, so that Naruto was nestled protectively between them. Naruto smiled, feeling much safer now that he was within touching distance of his parents. His eyes fluttered closed. If he learnt anything from that horrifying dream, it was that he would never let them go.

These two humans had taken him in. They knew who he was, what he was. And yet they shared their home, their warmth, their love. Naruto was considered young in the Demon Realm. But he could recall many days of his past, occasionally receiving food from his father, but mostly of being in the forest, for periods of time he could not measure. Never in that length of time he had spent in the Demon Realm had he ever experienced the things he had here in one day.

He felt incredibly fortunate, to be able to live as a human, something no other demon had done. This feeling of safety… it was beautiful. He didn't know what the situation was in the Demon Realm which had caused his father to protect him like this. But… he had never been more thankful for it.

His father had given him a chance at a human life, and he was going to live it.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Phew! So sorry for the long wait, and for a shorter chapter too… _

_I'm not sure how successful this chappie was… I hope I got the write feelings portrayed. _

_Anyways, the dream sequence was a much more obvious foreshadowing of what is to come._

_If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! I love reviews as much as I love butter-chicken pie… which is a lot!_


	5. Of Meetings and Missions

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own Naruto! _

_**A/N: **__Hiya all! Thank you all for the lovely support! I love you all!_

_This chapter was originally meant to be quite light haha… that changed. _

_I'm sorry for the late update too… I'm really trying to stick to my schedule, but it's failing a bit. No beta, but I hopefully thoroughly proof-read._

_Well without further ado, chapter 5!_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Of Meetings and Missions**

It was movement, and the faint rustling sounds, that woke him up. Naruto blearily pried his eyes open. His vision was a little blurry, and the first threads of light were only just beginning to peek through the curtains. He could make out a person, fitting on a large cloak onto their back. Naruto's sleep-ridden mind became anxious, and he reached out a hand, to stop his papa from leaving, just like his dream.

Minato almost headed to the door when he caught the movement in the corner of his eye, and he smiled comfortingly, crouching down by the side of the bed. He gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair, calming him.

"I'm going to work now," Minato whispered. "It's still a little early, so go back to sleep. Your mother will take care of you."

Naruto nodded, and shifted closer to Kushina's warmth.

Minato quickly made his way downstairs, grabbing an apple for breakfast. It was an unfortunate habit of his to skip breakfast, since he was still used to camping outside, eating rations. His Hokage duties also made him busy, and he would commonly miss mealtimes, despite how much he loved food. However when Kushina found out she had been furious, demanding that he eat three meals a day.

'_Sorry Kushina…' _he silently directed to his sleeping wife, and he leapt out onto the roofs. Usually he would walk to the Hokage Monument on the streets, greeting early risers. This time, he wanted to avoid the curious gazes and the gossip surrounding his new resident. He whistled sharply, and the hidden ANBU team that trailed him joined their Hokage.

"How's the situation with the Council?" he asked the head ANBU, one wearing a boar mask.

"As ruffled as expected," a gruff voice replied. "The Civilian Council is especially rowdy, demanding answers to the rumours floating around. Sandaime-sama has managed to placate them with promises of an explanation."

Minato nodded, the cool wind against his face providing a slight relief. "Organise a conference in two hours with the Council." At once, one of the ANBU members vanished. "How much did Dog reveal to you?"

"Enough. We have been given clear orders to guard the information unless commanded otherwise by you. We have extended our protection to your… son, as well."

The Yondaime smiled, internally praising the work of his student. Not even 20… and yet one of his best. All three of his previous students held special places in his heart. The Elders, excluding Sandaime, were discontent with the knowledge that Minato had avoided giving Kakashi any dangerous tasks. He argued back that now was a time of peace, and there hadn't _been _any need for S-ranked missions.

A sudden thought entered his mind, and a large smirk stretched effortlessly across his face. Well… a certain S-rank mission had just cropped up… and he knew the perfect squad for the job. A few of the ANBU inched away minutely at the creepy sight, and Boar just sighed, already too used to it.

…

This time, Naruto awoke slowly, stretching sluggishly. A soft giggle caused him to open his eyes.

"Morning, sleepy-head," Kushina greeted with a smile. "Then again, I've slept in too. Are you hungry for some breakfast?"

Naruto instantly became alert at the mention of hunger, sitting up and bouncing on the bed. Kushina just laughed as she got up. After their morning routine, Kushina began cooking some omelettes, while Naruto sat behind the kitchen bench, drooling at the sight of food.

'_I could get used to this,' _Kushina decided. Usually as a shinobi she would have woken up earlier, and gone to receive a mission from the Hokage. '_My silly husband,' _she snickered to herself. She was Jonin-levelled, specialising in kenjustu. While her genjutsu was poor, her skills with a katana were nothing to laugh at.

She was also the last carrier of a chakral bloodline limit. Her chakra affinity was almost completely fire natured. She had the ability to manipulate the chakra around herself and her sword, and when combined with her kenjustu resulted in devastating attacks. Unfortunately her special chakra made it hard for her to use ninjutsu, as she could only use fire techniques, and low levelled water techniques.

Because of this, she worked primarily in a team, to balance out the handicap. Well, that was before. Now she would be taking care of Naruto, like Mikoto when she had Itachi.

"After breakfast, we'll go out shopping for clothes and other things for you," Kushina said as she set down the omelette. Naruto began eagerly consuming it, much to her amusement. "You'll also get to meet Itachi and Sasuke! Sasuke is around your age, I'm sure you'll become great friends."

Naruto blinked, a piece of omelette hanging from his mouth. "Hwa-uge?"

"Finish your mouthful, Naruto," she chided lightly. "Sasuke's the son of my best friend Mikoto and the leader of the clan, Fugaku Uchiha. The Uchiha Clan are one of Konoha's strongest clans, and are also the Konoha Military Police Force."

Naruto scrunched up his face, memorising the information. "What's Mi-lit-ary Police Force?"

"They are the ones who maintain law in Konoha. They keep the other ninja in line."

Eyes shining, Naruto's mouth fell open slightly in awe. Kushina laughed at Naruto's expression as she ate her own breakfast. "Quite amazing, aren't they?" she added. "While the ANBU's loyalties are to the Hokage and the village, the Uchiha's duties also include upholding the law among civilians and shinobi. They are essential to the village. We'll go to the Uchiha complex, once we finish breakfast."

"Ok," Naruto chimed eagerly, and dove into his food.

…

The Uchiha Compound was not too far away from the Namikaze house, as it only took the pair 20 minutes to walk at a leisurely pace. The Namikaze house actually sat between the Hokage's office and the Uchiha Compound.

As Kushina was a regular visitor, the guards readily let her in, though they gazed curiously at the small boy accompanying her. One of the downsides of Konoha was the speed at which gossip and rumours could travel. However as they were respectable Uchiha and loyal to the Hokage, they did not jump to conclusions.

Naruto himself was taking in the sight of the large compound, which was also the base of the Konoha Police Force. It was only slightly less bustling than the other parts of Konoha, but had much more of a tight-knit community feel.

They quickly reached the largest house, and before Kushina could even knock, the door was opened. A kind-faced woman with long black hair stood, smiling brightly at them.

"Kushina! Come in, come in," she ushered them inside. "Fugaku just left, saying that the Hokage had called a Council meeting…" She led them into the living room, where a more traditional low table sat. Mikoto leaned in slightly, examining Naruto. The boy just blinked back, not sensing any ill intent.

"He… he really looks a lot like him…" Mikoto whispered, glancing at Kushina.

The red-head gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry Mikoto! Mina-chan didn't go off and have a secret child. Naruto here is actually the son of Minato's cousin, who lived elsewhere. The cousin had died a while ago, and Minato never knew that she had a child until someone finally made the connection." Internally she was cringing, and apologising profusely for the lie. She hoped Mikoto would believe her… It wasn't that she didn't trust her best friend, however Kushina understood the need for secrecy surrounding Naruto.

Perhaps the decision would fall to Naruto in the future, on whether to reveal his true identity.

At the explanation, Mikoto sighed in relief, smiling warmly at Naruto, who beamed back.

"Hello, I'm Naruto! Pleased to meet you!"

"Hello there, little one. I'm Mikoto," she introduced herself with a chuckle, then directed to Kushina, "I'll go get us some tea, and we can go out later on."

While waiting, Naruto noticed movement by one of the doorways. He turned, just in time to see a head disappear behind the doorway. Naruto blinked, and stared as the head inched back out. Whoever it was, they had black hair, spiked on the back. Naruto waved, but the boy's head vanished again.

The little prince giggled, finding it amusing that he kept disappearing like that, and decided to get up and walk silently towards the door. Standing by it, he poked his head to the side, just as the other did the same. They both froze, staring into each other's eyes, one black, one blue.

"Hello!" Naruto chirped.

The black haired boy squeaked, backpedalling. He would have fallen over, had he not been caught by another, older boy.

Naruto shuffled nervously towards them. "Uhm, sorry? I'm not scary…" he fretted. This was his first time seeing someone the same age and size as him. Perhaps he did something wrong…

"Sasuke, don't be rude to our guests," a voice admonished, however there was a light lilt to it.

Sasuke nodded, and apologetically bowed to the dumbfounded Naruto. "I-I'm Sasuke," he muttered, before hiding his older brother.

"I'm sorry about my little brother, he is a little shy around strangers," the other boy offered in a calm voice. "I'm Itachi."

"I'm Naruto, pleased to meet you," he replied. Naruto was very intruiged by the pair, especially Sasuke. He hadn't heard the word 'shy', but he guessed it was about Sasuke's reactions to him. He couldn't fathom why anyone would be… shy, around new people. Naruto loved meeting others, seeing how people interacted with each other. So far he had met so many wonderful people… _'Maybe other childs are like Sasuke?' _After all, he hadn't met any others.

"Come, sit down, you three! Get to know each other more," Kushina said.

Itachi bowed, and Sasuke greeted with a happy, "Hi Auntie Kushina!"

Mikoto returned with tea, and they sat down together. Kushina and Mikoto began their discussions eagerly, talking about all sorts of things, from good baking recipes to how they dealt with their husbands on a daily basis.

Naruto sat cross-legged, facing Sasuke. He held in the urge to start speaking to the other, knowing that it was more polite to let the other talk first. Sasuke on the other hand was too busy staring at Naruto to talk. This led to Naruto becoming uncertain. _'…Should I start?'_ But before he could open his mouth, Sasuke beat him to it.

"Are you Hokage's son?" Sasuke blurted out. His curiosity having surpassed his shyness.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered warningly, to which Sasuke quailed.

Naruto started. _'Mama didn't say the truth… so I won't,' _he decided.

"Not, uh… son. He's my new Papa," he offered with a hopeful look.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and frowned. "New? Why new…?" He scrunched up his face, trying figure out how it worked.

Naruto's mind whirred, and he thought back to what the others said. "My other father is gone. So I am living here," he said, rather pleased with his explanation.

However this just made Sasuke frown even more. _'Gone… dead?' _He found himself becoming sad at the prospect of losing his own mother or father. _'Why is he so cheerful?' _he questioned, looking at the smiling boy across from him. Before he could ask though, a hand touched his shoulder. Itachi sent him a look, silencing him.

"We are sorry for prying into your family matters," Itachi apologised, "If you like, you may ask us some questions about ourselves…"

Naruto brightened up straight away, and a shining smile appeared.

"Do you like ramen?"

…

The conference room was filled with the loud chattering of people, mostly from the Civilian Council.

Chouza Akimichi, the current head of the Akimichi clan, sneakily munched on a bag of potato chips he had smuggled inside. (The ANBU were well aware, they just didn't want to confront him in fear of unleashing his wrath.)

The large red-headed man leant to the side, where his comrades Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara sat silently. They were a famously known as the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio, and their clans had a long history of working together.

"Oi, so what do you think? Does Minato really have an illegitimate child?" he asked between munches.

"…Doubtful. We all know how much he loves Kushina. He wouldn't do that," Shikaku grumbled. "This whole affair is rather troublesome…"

Chouza hummed in agreement. "What about you, Inoichi?"

The blond man shook his head. "I think we should just wait for Hokage-sama to explain."

A few minutes later, the room grew quiet as the Yondaime walked in, gracefully, but exuding an aura of power. He sat at the head of the table, with the Senior Council heads consisting of the Sandaime and his previous teammates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Seated behind them were the various clans of Konoha, and at the back were members of the Civilian Council.

Minato cleared his throat, and began. "It isn't very common for all the different councils of Konoha to be brought together like this, especially with the current peace we have been blessed with. However, this does provide a perfect opportunity for you to put forward any problems or notions, and we can discuss them fully. First-"

"I heard you cheated on your wife!" a loud voice interrupted. The man from the Civilian Council immediately regretted it, as Minato turned an icy stare to him. Really, Minato was barely emitting killer intent, but it was more than enough to leave the man quaking in his seat.

"…As I was saying…" Minato continued, his eyes finally leaving the man. "Firstly I'll clarify the situation regarding myself. I do not have a son."

Murmurs rippled through the people, and Minato waited patiently for them to stop.

"Naruto is however related to me. My cousin, who had been living in a different village, died a couple of years ago. Unknown at the time was that she had a child and has only now been linked back to me because of our similar appearance. I have taken him in as my own, my son, and he will be treated as such. Does anyone have any questions?" Minato asked, daring anyone to speak out against him.

"I do," a guttural voice declared. Everyone turned to the elder clan head. "Does the boy have your bloodline limit?"

Minato narrowed his eyes at the question. _'Typical of Danzo to ask.' _Danzo Shimura was an infuriating thorn in Minato's side. He was ruthlessly militant, and did not hide the fact that he didn't like Minato. The reason for this was clear, as Danzo had been after the title of Hokage since Nidaime's time. It could not have been pleasant to have been denied once again the position, and by someone so young no less. Still, Minato's abilities and intellect were prevalent enough to ensure Danzo had no grounds to complain much.

"No. He does not. And before you ask, yes, I am very certain." Minato took a deep breath. "Also, he will not be training to become a ninja."

The room exploded into uproar.

"How absurd! Even without the bloodline limit, a blood relation has the potential to become a powerful shinobi!"

"Are you going to deny Konoha the opportunity of gaining a valuable ally?"

"It isn't your right to decide that he won't become a ninja!"

That was the last straw. Minato stood, slamming his hand down. Even the civilians felt the flare of chakra from the furious Hokage, and they fell silent.

Minato snarled. "I have _every_ right decide whether Naruto becomes a shinobi or not. I am his legal guardian; he doesn't _belong _to the village at all. Don't you dare go flinging around the idea of a 'lost potential', because our village is strong. And the reason we are so strong is because we are not one man, we are many. We work together to succeed. So do _not_ belittle our shinobi forces. Or the other children in this village, who have the _potential _to be great. Regardless of blood."

The room was blanketed in a stunned silence. Then, a slow chuckle was heard, and everyone turned incredulously at the Nara, who had an amused smirk on his face. Minato raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to talk.

"Spoken like a true Hokage. As you said, you are his guardian, along with Kushina. No one else has any input into your decisions regarding your child's future," Shikaku finished, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't used to all the attention being on him.

Minato nodded in thanks, and those who had initially opposed the idea begrudgingly accepted it.

Except for Danzo. However, he didn't voice this aloud. Instead, he mulled the information over. _'I wonder… is he really telling the truth?' _No matter how much he detested the young Hokage, not even_ he_ could deny the fact that Minato was completely and utterly loyal to Kushina.

'_Then… perhaps the lie I detected was about the bloodline.' _He pursed his lips. _'If that's the case, you are making a grave mistake in supressing such abilities in another individual, Minato. After all… what will happen when you die?'_

…

Having no desire to deal with anyone, Minato hopped atop the roofs again, but then stopped. After the stressful meeting filled with heated discussions and arguments, it was topped off with his oh-so-important duties of paperwork. Now, he was looking forward to seeing Kushina and Naruto again. But first…

An ANBU member flickered beside him, as the Hokage wouldn't suddenly stop without a reason.

"Get me Dog, would you? He is most likely slacking off training the newbies. Tell him to meet me at my house."

The ANBU nodded, and vanished. Minato continued his roof hopping. Once he reached his house, instead of going down to the front door, he leapt onto the roof.

Not long afterwards, Dog appeared, bowing to his superior. Also shuffling nervously, seeing as the blond clearly knew he hadn't been training the recruits properly.

"This is about a new mission. S-ranked."

This got Kakashi alert, and he stood up straighter. "Sir…?" Although the Namikaze house was secure, he was still nervous. An S-ranked mission was serious, and usually extremely classified.

"Originally, the mission only involved your squad protecting Naruto, not only from a distance," Minato said. "After all, I want you to be a big part of his life," he added with a small grin. "Now though… I also want you to keep Danzo away from Naruto. I don't want him talking to Naruto, I don't want any of Danzo's ANBU talking to Naruto… I don't want Danzo interacting in any way with my son. If any of these happen despite your intervention, you are to report immediately and directly to me. Are my orders clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't reveal this mission to Kushina. I don't want her to worry."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Minato smiled, slowly sinking back into his normal demeanour. "Stay for dinner, alright?"

Kakashi sighed, but he would never refuse Kushina's amazing cooking.

…

"Kushina? Naruto? I'm home," Minato shouted as he entered. The smell of baked potato wafted through the air, and the pairs' mouths watered.

"Welcome back!" Kushina's voice greeted back as they neared the dining room. "We had the most enjoyable time shopping!"

"You got him new clothes?" he asked eagerly, as Kakashi took off his black robe and ANBU mask. "Where is he-?"

"Papa!" Naruto came zooming down the stairs.

Minato's smile froze, taking in the sight of Naruto, who was babbling excitedly at him, waving his arms up and down. Beside him, Kakashi's mask fell to the floor with a clatter.

"…What are you _wearing?!_" the blonde Hokage squeaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kushina rushed in, wearing a blue apron. "Don't say that! It's adorable!" she gushed, hugging the giggling boy.

"It's _orange!_"

"So? I think it suits him. And Naruto loves it, don't you?"

"Yes! I love it!" Naruto heartily agreed. He was clad in an almost completely orange attire, with white linings. He even had orange goggles on. _Orange._

"Oh Kami…" Minato groaned. Kakashi laid a sympathetic hand onto his sensei's shoulder for a moment, before saying…

"Hey, at least it's not pink."

…

It was calm inside the forest. Everything was silent, as if waiting with abated breath. Then, the air rippled, deforming the light surrounding the area. After a few moments a figure with long red hair and slit eyes emerged, and the air stilled. The man stepped forward, before he halted.

"**Show yourself,"** he muttered in an guttural tone, the language unfamiliar to humans. From behind a tree, a creature with a snake like body emerged. The demon had dull yellow eyes, and its tongue darted out every so often.

"**Apologies, Kyuubi-sama. I bring no harm." **The snake hissed, in the same strange language as the man spoke in.

"**Then what are you doing here. No one is to enter my territory," **he growled.

"**No choice," **was the steady reply. **"This situation is unique. The demons are frightened… My master is demanding answers. From you."**

A thick aura began emanating from Kurama, dripping with dangerous intent. The snake demon slithered back, retreating from the heat radiating from Kyuubi.

"**Tell your **_**master **_**that I have little information regarding this. I have no choice but to call a meeting for all Bijuu. I will decide how to act based on how much the others know."**

"**You must give us something," **the snake urged. **"Or the demons will become problematic."**

Kurama sneered. **"How pitiful. Very well. To my knowledge, nine demons have been ripped from this realm, each having a similar attribute to the Bijuu. I do not know where they have gone, or if they are even alive. Their disappearance caused a major disturbance in our realm's energy, which is what everyone felt. Is that enough?"**

The other demon trembled at the information. **"How… how is that possible?"**

"**I do not know. Now, go back to Hachibi. Tell him to send his subordinates to the other Bijuu. We will meet on the summit of Shorin."**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Alrighty! So, I've revealed just a little bit more about what has happened in the demon realm. Rest assured, that plotline will become very relevant to my story. ;)_

_**Originally, I was going to make up a language for the demons to speak in, but I had told everyone that the demon language is quite basic, their meanings are known through tones, auras and other methods. So, I thought giving the English translation directly would be much smoother.**_

**Nidaime – **Second Hokage. He was the First Hokage's brother.

**Hachibi – **Right, this is a big one. In the Naruto world, the Hachibi, or eight-tails, is an ox creature with tentacles as tails (wow sounds creepy when I lay it out like that). Now, I will **NOT **be following this. (Apologies to those who don't like this.) The reason is because my demons are vastly different to the canon ones.

I will be following a different version of the Bijuu, which is loosely based on a story's Bijuu. The link refuses to work, so just google: houkari bijuu, it will be the first link.

I have been unable to contact the author, and the chapter links do not work either… But seeing as the demons actually exist in folklore, I'm sure I can use them…

**Hachibi, or Yamata no Orochi**, is a snake Bijuu.

_Review on your thoughts! Until next time! _

_P.S. I did not realize how long this chapter was. No wonder it took longer to write hehe…_


	6. Of Contemplations and Colour

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I look like a rich person to you…?_

_**A/N: **__Heya readers! Sorry for the likely late update, I was sick for a few days! Luckily it wasn't too bad, but I did miss a few things, including my friend's birthday party :(_

_Anyways, this chapter will be the first major time skip! While there might be much more that can be shown while Naruto is around age 2, I have to remind myself that it just isn't feasible for me to write about every single moment of his life, and even then, just doing little snippets to make up a chapter seems maybe a bit too choppy._

_We'll see… well this time skip isn't too far ahead. I'm glad that I can finally portray Naruto's thoughts and words properly, instead of the more simplified, difficult speech_

Normal  
"Speech."  
_'Thoughts'  
Past/flashback. (single words or phrases are emphasis)_

_March on!_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Of Contemplations and Colour**

"Did… did it work?"

"Obviously not, idiot! If it did, we would be able to tell."

"How? And don't call me an idiot!"

"Well, the statue would… uh… there would be… Actually, I don't know."

"Then how can you tell it didn't work?"

"Well _obviously-_"

"Shut up, both of you."

The pair quietened, but still glared at each other. The hooded figures in the room were silent for a while.

"…This has been a failure," the one at the front declared. A small "told you!" was heard.

"This isn't the time for jokes. Evidently, this will be far more difficult than we anticipated. The fact that we only managed to pull pathetic copies of the nine Bijuu is only a testament to their strength, and our lack of power."

"If I may say something…" another man spoke up, with a strange rasping voice, almost hissing. "It's not only a matter of power. We simply do not have the capabilities to achieve this. You said so yourself, we could only open the path for so long. The time it would take to find even one of the Bijuu, _and _pull it into our world… well, I'm not one to quit, but…"

"Perhaps this has become a lost cause," another continued. "The nine that we retrieved did not survive. Only the Bijuu would suffice, anything less will be ineffectual."

"Well, _I _thought this was totally impossible in the first place! That portal or whatever took us five _days _to open, another _day _to latch onto the nine supposed '_Bijuu_', and then another to pull them here. We spend three days churning them inside the statue, and what do we get? Nothing. I can almost smell their rotting corpses. Are we any closer to our goal?"

"Actually, we are. After so many tries, this was by far our most effective test. And the reason seems clear. It has to do with the alignment of the moon. We will need more time to research. Rest assured, we will attain the Bijuu. We will control their power. We will become Kings."

…

It was a mission of the utmost importance. Failure wasn't an option. And yet the chances of victory were… slim, to say the least. After all, he was about to sneak into the _Hokage's _bedroom, and steal a precious item. One that was sure to hinder the great Yondaime greatly.

'_No, my plan is fool proof. Flawless! Perfect! He'll never even realise it's gone until it's too late…'_

The small figure cackled silently, and opened the door. It creaked, just enough to make the intruder cringe. He glanced back into the hallway warily, listening for any signs of movement.

He was taking a big risk, doing this in daylight. And with the owners of the house actually present, downstairs… _'They should have no reason to come back upstairs yet, I still have time.'_

Not sensing anything, he padded across the room, briefly scanning it before heading towards the closet. _'Well… where else would you put it?' _He took a deep breath, and pulled the door open while hiding behind it, in case of hidden traps. Apparently clear, he entered the walk-in closet.

Inside was… well, it was rather mundane, really. On one side there were normal clothes, slightly on the feminine side. Nothing was very girly, though there were a few shinobi garbs. On the right were many sets of the standard blue Konoha ninja attire, with some casual clothes- _'Aha! There it is!'_

Hanging near the front, nestled between a few other garments, was a long white cloak. The bottom had red flames… the Hokage's cloak. Grinning in triumph, he carefully reached up to take the cloak off the hanger… except that he was too short.

'_Curse my shot stature!' _he mourned, but managed to tug the cloak off the coat hanger without too much trouble. The trouble came afterwards when the cloak was jerked down too quickly, and the hanger flung off.

The boy's eyes widened in horror, and adrenaline surged through his veins. It fell, as if in slow motion, and with lightning speed he snatched it out of the air, before it could clatter to the ground. He stood motionless, then finally sagged in relief.

'_I did it! I got his cloak! Now to hightail it outta here!' _he cheered, and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, most of it trailing on the floor. He crept out of the bedroom, and stepped down the stairs, one at a time. _'There's the front door! So close, just a few more-!'_

"And wheredo you think you're going, with _my _cloak, young man?"

He froze in mid-step, and turned his head slowly to the side. A tall, blonde haired man stood, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. There was also a hint of amusement.

"Well, Naruto? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Uh… My! Would you look at the time? I'm off!" the burglar, Naruto, shouted, making a break for the door at the other end of the hallway.

The Yondaime just hummed nonchalantly, inspecting his nails. Why rush, when Naruto had such a wonderful habit of tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his… _'Wait why is the door open?'_

"See ya Daddy! I'll make sure to have fun as Hokage!" Naruto hollered as he ran away, the cloak billowing behind in the dust. Their neighbours just ignored the sight, already too used to the rambunctious antics.

Minato's forehead twitched violently. Though, he did have to commend the kid… _'He finally manages to steal it… after two years of trying.' _

It was almost hard for him to believe that it had already been two years. Two, wondrous years of raising Naruto from an innocent little kid to a… slightly bigger, much more boisterous ball of energy. But he and Kushina agreed that they had been the best two years of their lives.

Within the first few weeks, Naruto had become so fluent in their language you wouldn't believe it was a two year old child speaking. However he kept his childlike personality, always eager to learn more. Strangely, his favourite subject to learn about was History. History of everything, from the tales of the first ninja, to the founding of Konoha and all thereafter.

Naruto's favourite colour was unsurprisingly orange. It had almost progressed into an obsession. His bedroom was painted orange, most of his toys were orange… and yes, all his clothes were orange. Minato blamed Kushina, for introducing the colour to him first. Then again, Minato found that he didn't mind too much anymore…

"_See, Daddy? Like this-" The small boy reached up, and Minato felt a tug on his hair._

"_Ow! What am I seeing exactly…?" he whined, his head being forced to follow._

_Naruto leaned to the side, where Kushina sat reading a book, and took some of her hair. Being long hair, Kushina didn't suffer like Minato did._

"_Look! If you add together Daddy's hair with Mommy's hair…" he held the strands of hair together, blond over red. "You get orange! Well, it doesn't really work with hair… But it makes sense, doesn't it? Cause I'm your kid."_

_Kushina and Minato shared a warm look, before the blond tackled Naruto into the couch._

"_Punishment for tugging on my precious hair!" he declared, and began tickling him. Giggles, then laughter erupted, as Naruto attempted to retaliate with his own wriggling fingers, but to no avail. He couldn't reach the target zones with his short arms._

"_Mommy! Save meee!" Naruto yelped between giggles._

_Kushina pretended to be indifferent, casually flicking a page in her book. "What shall I receive in return, Naru-chan?"_

"_Uh-uh- I'll dance to that really girly song again!" he bargained desperately._

_The book snapped shut. "Deal!" She launched her attack, pouncing onto her husband like a tiger. They rolled off the couch, and Kushina landed on top, going straight for the sensitive sides. Minato shrieked like a girl, yelling "Mercy!" as Kushina was anything but. Naruto bounced on the couch, shouting encouragements for his Mom._

"Minato? Minato!"

"Huhwa?" he fumbled back into the present to see Kushina next to him, poking him in the cheek with one hand and holding a pan of sizzling eggs in the other.

"Since it's your cloak, you can go get him back…" Kushina huffed, blowing a strand of red hair out of her eyes. In the second she was doing that, something yellow flashed, and there was one less egg in the pan. Kushina levelled a flat look at Minato, who just grinned innocently… while chewing.

He swallowed the mouthful, before saying flippantly, "Let the boy have his fun! He's safe, the babysitter will take care of Naruto."

…

Meanwhile, Naruto ran gleefully through the streets of Konoha, having memorised many of the main routes. His dad had been on his break day… Naruto's opportunity to take the reins and become Hokage! But he felt like he was forgetting something… or someone…?

"Oh crap!" he suddenly exclaimed, and pivoted into the nearest alleyway. A few cats hissed and leapt away as he flatted himself against the wall. Naruto let out a breath, before peeking around the corner, checking for any signs of being followed. The _last _thing he needed was to be caught now, when he was so close making it to the Monument.

He scanned the crowd, before sighing, "…Phew! I think I'm safe."

"Oh you think so, do you?"

To his credit, Naruto only jumped a bit, and he spun around. There stood a man… in a black tank top and pants. The top extended at the neck, to cover the man's face. Two black eyes stared lazily down at him, and atop his head was silver grey hair.

"Kaka-nii! What a coincidence we meet in the same alleyway! It must be fate!" Naruto proclaimed, trying to discreetly inch his way back into the safety of the street.

Kakashi tapped his chin appreciatively. "Yes, I'm sure it is. What will be even more of a coincidence is us walking together and mysteriously ending back at your father's house. Now wouldn't that be strange?"

Naruto brightened, clapping his hands together. "It's a good thing I actively avoid strange occurrences then! So I'll just take my leave and-" He spun around, preparing to launch off when the hand grabbed his collar and yanked him up. Now he dangled, at eye level with his capturer.

Kakashi's eye's crinkled closed, signs that he was smiling, or grinning. He swayed his prisoner slightly, who just pouted furiously and crossed his arms.

Looking at Kakashi, it was hard to believe that the relaxed man had suffered through many hardships. His mother died when he was too young to remember her, and his father was killed in action while Kakashi was around five years old. From then on, he threw himself into training, training to become a ninja. One that would have made his father proud.

However, he let that single-minded drive consume him, and he became fixated on the Shinobi Rules that steeled his heart and mind. He became emotionless. After all, that is what great shinobi do.

But then, he became a part of a team. Teammates that taught him to rely on others, not only himself. Teammates that quickly became his best friends, people Kakashi would die for. And of course his sensei. One of the greatest ninja who ever lived, who showed him the right path of a shinobi… and gave him the gift of family.

He would forever be indebted to Minato and Kushina, and his best friends Obito and Rin.

He really didn't know what was missing until Naruto came along. This lovable child that changed their lives. Minato had assigned him to be Naruto's guard. Over the years, he had also turned into his babysitter… and his older brother.

"Oi! Kaka-nii! I give up. We'll go back home…" Naruto muttered in defeat.

"Good plan!" Kakashi cheerfully agreed and set the boy down. "And don't try running off, because you and I both know that orange stands out like a beacon on a clear night."

Naruto scowled as much as a four year old could as he wrapped the bottom of the cloak around his arm. At this slow pace, it would have dragged along the floor and gotten dirty. With Kakashi escorting him, they eventually made it back to the Namikaze house, with only one attempt at a break away.

"See Kushina? Told you they'd be back soon."

Kushina just rolled he eyes, and lightly scolded the boy for running out before eating breakfast. While Naruto began stuffing himself, Minato snatched the cloak back.

"So I missed breakfast…" Kakashi began, sliding into the spare seat at the bench.

"Here, Kakashi! I made some extra!" Kushina cooed, getting a plate. Kakashi fist pumped in victory when he back was turned, which earned exasperated glares from both blonds.

"Sometimes I think your mother likes Kakashi more than she likes me," Minato whispered to Naruto, who just rolled his eyes as he munched on some bacon.

"She probably does," Naruto agreed readily. Minato moped to the side as everyone laughed.

It was moments like these where Naruto felt lucky. Lucky to be human, to be able to have a family. Living with his human mother and father… Words failed to capture it. Even the fact that he was a demon seemed to fade away, as he fell into the routine of waking up to the birds chirping, learning new things and having fun then going back to sleep at the end of the day.

Sometimes he would go with Minato to his work, where he would be allowed to explore the Hokage's Monument. Other times he would explore Konoha (with Kaka-nii accompanying of course) which was always fun. He'd almost always end up at Ichiraku's and score a free bowl of ramen. Then there were the days he would stay with Kushina. They would either stay at home and do house work and gardening, or go out.

It was… well, to Naruto, this was what paradise was. He found himself thinking that he had no desire to return home. Back to the Demon Realm. Immediately, Naruto looked down, guilty. _'It's wrong to think that… isn't it? Wrong to say that I have no attachment to that place. But that is where I should be… where I… belong as a demon. Isn't it? As the Kyuubi's child.'_

And yet… not even once had Kurama visited them. Visited _him_, in these two years. _'I suppose it's expected. After all, a demon's heart holds little love. They just don't have those kinds of feelings.' _'They', not 'we'. It scared him sometimes… how much he was distancing himself from demons, when in reality he is one too. Or was.

"Hey. Are you feeling alright?"

Naruto blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings again. Kushina and Kakashi were by the sink, washing the dishes. Minato sat beside him, elbow on the bench top and his head resting lightly on the back of his hand. He had an expression of interest, but also a hint of worry.

"I'm fine… just thinking about some things," he replied in a low tone, trying to smile.

"…You know your mother and I will always be here to listen. You don't need to keep anything bottled up… Talking helps, I promise," he said softly.

At first, Naruto said nothing, gripping the bottom of his shirt tightly. Usually he would save his contemplative moments for when he was in bed, staring at his bedroom ceiling. Even though he was truly a very happy child, he appreciated the time he spent with only his mind.

It wasn't as if Naruto disliked talking about his innermost thoughts. For the past couple of years he had confided in his parents on almost everything. Except for the dream he had, the very first night. That, he had never revealed, and likely never would.

He looked at his dad's face, patiently waiting for his response. _'I… no. My ponderings are meaningless. Trivial. There is no need to bother Dad with it.'_

Naruto waved a hand. "I'm fine," he reiterated. "No need to worry."

Minato sighed, masking the disappointment he felt. A four year old shouldn't have expressions of melancholy. It wasn't right. Normal. _But he is no ordinary four year old is he? I don't even know how old he really is… or what he has seen. Perhaps he doesn't trust us yet…'_

It was a despairing thought to Minato… that Naruto might not have enough faith in them. Little did he know, it couldn't be further from the truth. Naruto had put his faith in Minato the moment he had been chosen as his guardian.

* * *

_**A/N: **__*prepares for the bullets* That took way longer than expected… and I'm sorry… Even topped off with a super small chapter… _

_This is definitely not my favourite chapter, because of a lot of things. I'm not sure how well the jumps into flashbacks and first person narration works. As I said before, there is a lot I wanted to cover in the period lost by the time skip, but I really wanted to progress the story._

_It will stabilise a little bit for now, and we will start the __**School/'Possibly Getting some Drama Happening' Arc**__ next chapter._

_Nevertheless, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter a little… It was in my opinion badly done but I didn't know how to change it. ._

_I also think I'm better suited at writing angsty things haha… Maybe_

**-nii – **Suffix that means older brother.

_Reviews are love! And my love for you all is thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis big!_


	7. Of Decisions and Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto! If I did, I would… actually, I dunno what I'd do._

_**A/N: **__Alrighty! Finally going to meet the other kids! Of course, we did meet Sasuke before huehue. There should be some fluffy cute scenes with the Rookie Nine, and I'll hopefully have the older 3 in it as well, to complete the Konoha 12 (11 with Sasuke)._

Thank you all so much for the support! You guys are the ones who encourage me to write my best, and continue to improve! I love you all.

_Begin!_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Of Decisions and Beginnings**

Incessant shaking, that's what roused Naruto from his deep sleep. He muttered and rolled over, determined to stay in the comfort of the warm covers. The shaking only quickened.

"Let me sleep!" he whined, trying to bat away the offending person.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep… I guess I'll have to call in to say you won't be going to the Academy…" a voice sighed in sadness and regret.

Naruto blinked, running the sentence through his head. _'Academy… Acaaadeemyyy… WAIT!' _He shot out of bed and onto the floor.

"HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!" he shouted excitedly, zooming around to get changed. They had been talking about having Naruto attend the Academy for about a week now. He couldn't wait! Just the thought of being able to learn and actually make friends around his age…

'_Well I have Sasuke.' _After their first meeting, Naruto and Sasuke had become best friends, frequently playing games with each other. But they led isolated lives… one being the son of the Head Uchiha and the other being the sonof the _Hokage_. There had been numerous times when Naruto felt pangs of loneliness.

Now mixed in with the exhilaration was nervousness… Would people like him? He didn't even know how normal children behaved! What if he did something weird, then the others might not talk to him.

Naruto shooed the thoughts away. _'There's no use thinking so negatively! I just have to be friendly! Say 'Hi' and introduce myself. No problem!' _Heart lighter, he quickly finished getting dressed.

Naruto found Minato leaning against the doorway, and he tugged on his arm. "Daddy! Let's go, I don't want to be late!"

Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Relax, kiddo! We have plenty of time. First, breakfast."

"Yay! Mom, what's for breakfast?" he yelled as he ran down the steps.

Minato followed at the slower pace, though his smile waned as he delved deeper into his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel faint twinges of protectiveness and fear. Once Naruto went to the Academy, Minato would lose the control he had over his safety. He had already talked to Kushina about it…

_**Flashback**_

"Maybe I can have Kakashi watch over him, while he's in the Academy…" Minato bit his lip. While it was true Kakashi was Naruto's main guard, he didn't watch over him 24/7. There was a rotation, though Kakashi was the captain of the squad members. Naruto and Kushina's protection was top priority.

To his relief, no problems had arisen while Naruto had been living with them. There were no attempts made on their lives or kidnappings… all the usual dangers surrounding a Hokage. He had the relative peace to thank. While the Great Nations were not buddies per se, there was less hostility than had been seen in a long time.

However, many people saw this as the calm before the storm. This peace couldn't last forever. Something was bound to happen, to break it.

Kushina rested a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Minato, I love Naruto as much as you do. I want him to be safe as well. And he will be. The Academy is close to the Hokage's office. It is one of the safest places in Konoha. I think… Naruto is ready to become more independent. He doesn't need to be watched over while in the Academy."

Minato thought for a moment. Eventually he shook his head in wonder. "Why are you always right, Kushina?"

"Because I'm a woman," she quipped back. "Let Naruto spread his wings. I can already see him becoming great. And I'm always right." She winked. Minato leaned over, cuddling her.

"My voice of reason... What would I ever do without you, Kushina?"

"Crash and burn, most likely."

_**End Flashback**_

'_I guess I do tend to be over protective…' _Minato mused. He couldn't help it… he would do anything to keep his loved ones safe. Letting Naruto go to the Academy was his first test at letting Naruto leave the proverbial nest.

'…_Being a parent is tough.'_

…

Naruto wasn't completely unfamiliar with the Academy building, as he sometimes explored inside. But that was only the main building… the Academy was huge, as expected with the central school in Konoha.

There were two main sections; the Civilian Academy and the Ninja Academy. As the name suggested, those who did not wish to be a ninja, or didn't have the qualifications, would be taught in a different area to children who were training to become Genin.

However there were other sections as well, that dealt with the younger children, from Kindergarten care to around the age of 6. Some parents would send their children here at a very young age, whereas others would choose to take full care of them. Most would then enrol their child around the age of 4 to 5, which was what Naruto was doing.

Now that he was here, about to enter the Academy, he felt that feeling of nervousness rise up again. Everything would be different to what he was used to. It was daunting…

They entered the main entrance into the large area in front of the complex. It was filled with parents milling around and chatting, and their children either clinging to them or running around and chasing each other for fun. The Hokage and his wife were noticed by a few, who bowed their head respectively in greeting.

"Kushina! Minato! Over here!" Mikoto called out. The three walked over to where she stood, with Sasuke. Naruto quickly went over to him and began chatting animatedly about going to the Academy.

"Hello Mikoto. Where's Fugaku?" Minato asked, looking around slightly.

"Oh, he's busy today…" Mikoto smiled, but her voice was a little strained. Minato frowned, but this wasn't the time or place to ask about their private matters. She changed the subject. "Sasuke here was so excited, he could barely sleep last night!"

"Mom!" said boy whined in embarrassment. Naruto giggled and shoved him playfully.

"I was like that too! And then I almost slept in this morning," he whispered to the other. Sasuke grinned back.

Mikoto exhaled dramatically. "On one hand I don't want to let Sasuke out of my sight… on the other hand, I will probably enjoy the relaxation!"

"I understand completely," Kushina replied in complete seriousness. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hey! I'm super well behaved!"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then it must have been a ghost that stole my cloak last week…"

"Apart from that."

"And then a few days ago Kakashi fell victim to a prank that made his hair pink…"

"…Uh…"

"And just yesterday I found out that someone had hidden oranges all around the house…"

"That's 'cause I love-!"

"Hokage-sama," a voice to the side said, distracting Minato. He was pleasantly surprised to find Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi there, all with their children. Inoichi continued, "My apologies for interrupting, we just wanted to greet you before the class placements were announced."

"Of course! I haven't seen your children in a while," Minato smiled. "I should be the one apologising for not visiting you since Naruto arrived. I don't believe you've met him formally yet," he said as he nudged Naruto forward a little.

Naruto blinked up at the new trio. _'They must be important…' _he deduced, judging from their familiarity with his dad. They also had the same aura as Minato had… one Naruto would often sense around powerful shinobi like his dad and Kakashi.

"Hello! I'm Naruto," he introduced himself. It had been a while since he had had to do that, though now that he was about to meet many new people there was no time like the present to start up again. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Cute kid," Chouza noted. "We'll let the kids get to know each other, eh?"

"Alright, go on, Naruto. You can make some new friends now," Minato said. Naruto nodded, and they all went off to let their parents have their parent-y conversations.

Being the only one who was partially familiar with his surroundings, Naruto led the group to a patch of grass by a large tree. At once one of the children plopped down, with another following him. Eventually they all sat in a circle. There was a period of awkward silence. Naruto didn't speak at first, as he looked at the other children.

One of them, the one who had sat down first, had dark brown hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. _'It looks a lot like his father's hair…' _The boy had a very bored look on his face. _'Hmm, maybe not bored. More… lazy.' _He had on a grey shirt, with mesh being visible underneath.

Next to the lazy faced one was a more robust individual, with plump cheeks. As for those cheeks, there were bizarre vivid red swirls on them. _'His father had marks on his cheeks too, but different… Perhaps it's a clan thing.'_ He had brown, spiky hair, and looked perfectly content to sit there eating a bag of potato chips.

The last one was a girl. _'This is my first time meeting a girl my age… They aren't very different to boys, right?' _A memory appeared. Obito had been practising fire jutsu in their garden. One thing led to another, and needless to say one of the trees caught fire. While Minato did douse it before it could get _too _damaged, when Kushina saw it… Well, let's just say Naruto could have sworn his mother caught fire herself.

'_But that's impossible… right?'_

The girl opposite to Naruto didn't look scary… though he knew better than to judge a girl by her appearance. She had short, light blonde hair, which had a clip on one side. Her eyes were a little strange, almost completely teal coloured. _'It looks a lot like her father- I really need to stop comparing them to their fathers…' _She wore a light blue singlet and grey shorts.

Out of all of them, the girl was the most interested in them, not at all hiding the fact that she was staring at both he and Sasuke. Finally, someone talked.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka," the girl chirped, her voice very light. Naruto actually became slightly alarmed at how high it was. _'Then again, boys have high voices compared to adult males. Girls might be the same.' _After all, his mother's voice was deeper than this. "My clan specialises in mind-techniques. My dream is to become a beautiful girl who can fight just as well as the boys!" she said resolutely.

'_That's… that's really cool,' _Naruto thought. He knew that generally female bodies were weaker than males, but there were many famous kunoichi in Konoha, most notably the Sannin, Tsunade. He had not met her yet… but he had heard stories about her from Jiraiya as well as Minato. And the mind-techniques sounded interesting. _'Dad told me that the clans in Konoha are powerful… these three must all be in one of them.'_

"Oi, you guys introduce yourselves too!" Ino muttered, giving the eating boy a light push. Like a switch, the boy became shy, ducking his head at the attention. He turned to the boy on his right with pleading eyes.

"…How troublesome…" the boy with the lazy face mumbled. "I'm Shikamaru. That's Chouji."

Ino gave a scowl. "You guys suck at introductions! That one over there is Shikamaru Nara. He's really smart! And his clan specialises in shadow manipulation. This one is Chouji! He's kinda f-"

"Ino…" Shikamaru interrupted.

"-Er, I mean chubby. But that's 'cause his clan is super strong, and turns the fat into energy! Our clans are good friends." She finished with a nod, proudly crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "So what about you guys? Well, I know you're the Hokage's son!" she declared, pointing her finger at the blond.

Naruto stared cross-eyed at the finger. "Y-Yup! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I… uh…" Naruto frowned. _'Ino talked about clans, but I'm not part of one… What was the other thing? Oh, dreams!' _"My dream is to make the most of everything and to never give up!"

"Why Uzumaki?"

"Pardon?" Naruto was a little startled to see that it was Shikamaru who had spoken.

Shikamaru seemed to instantly regret talking, as he dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Nevermind…" he murmured. It was silly of him to ask. After thinking a bit more about it, it was clear that the reason for taking his mother's last name was to draw less attention to himself. The name Minato Namikaze was famous… the one who had single handedly ended a war. _'Everyone is going to find out that he's the Hokage's son though… since they look so much alike. Is it more of a precaution against outsiders?' _

If there was anything that got Shikamaru interested, it was riddles and mysteries. And Naruto was certainly an enigma. Most children were unaware, or had forgotten that Naruto wasn't actually the Hokage's son. From his knowledge, they were cousins. Or, at least that was the reason the Hokage gave.

But once he had overheard his father talking. It wasn't much, and it certainly wasn't accusing their Hokage of adultery… but his father just had the feeling that something wasn't right. That there was more to it. Shikamaru didn't want to pry into their personal life… but he was still curious. _'Just what is it you are hiding…?'_

"Your turn," Naruto nudged his friend. Sasuke had improved a little on his shyness… but not much.

"I'm… Sasuke Uchiha. My clan… uh… specialises in fire techniques, and our doujutsu. My dream is… to be strong, like my brother," he said, giving a small smile. Naruto grinned at him.

"You'll get stronger in no time, Sasuke. You never know, you might even surpass him!"

Before anyone could say more, everyone in the crowd quietened down. A man stood at the front on an elevated stand.

"Good morning parents and children, my name is Muki Kitagame, I am the head of the Junior school division. Today I welcome students, both familiar and new, to the start of a new term. As you know, we call this important year before the separation the 'Preparatory Year'. Your child will be taught all basic academic subjects, but we will also be evaluating your child on numerous aspects. Should you wish for your child to enter the Ninja Academy at the end of the preparatory year, it will be our evaluation report that will determine whether your child has met the requirements."

For most of the shinobi adults, this was not news to them. By decree of the Nidaime Hokage, not everyone was allowed to train as a ninja. Rules were bent during war times, however at present time the regulations were that no child could train as a shinobi before the age of 5, for safety reason.

There was a minimum period of one year for the individual to be assessed, to see if they had the qualifications to enter the Ninja Academy and start basic training to become a Konoha shinobi. If the child did not meet the requirements, or the parents did not wish for them to become a ninja, they would go on to study in the Civilian Academy.

"To the parents. As Konoha's main academy, we pride ourselves on providing the best possible education and environment for your child. They are in good hands. If the children could please enter the hall to the right, we will give you your room numbers."

Naruto and the others made their way to the hall, but not before Kushina hugged him tightly.

"Be good! Your father will pick you up this afternoon," she said.

"Okay, Mom," he replied. "See you later!"

…

Naruto was ecstatic to find that he was in the same class as Sasuke, and the three new friends he had met. Each class had around 20 students, so that they could be evaluated properly.

His first day was mostly introductions, of the teachers, how everything would run, what subjects they would learn… all in all, quite hectic. By the end of the day, Naruto actually felt a little tired. Not much, since he had an almost endless supply of energy, but definitely noticeable to him. Exiting school, he smiled genuinely as he saw his dad waiting for him.

As if knowing what Naruto wanted, Minato easily hoisted him up, letting Naruto clutch around his neck.

"How was your first day?" he asked as they began walking back.

"It was good," he replied. "My teacher is really nice… We didn't really do a lot of academic learning yet. But hopefully that will be fun."

Minato chuckled. "They know you are all still kids, so I'm sure they will make learning more amusing. Focus on expanding your knowledge, but also playing with friends and enjoying the Academy."

Naruto was silent for a while, before tentatively asking, "About that evaluation…"

Minato slowed down slightly. "You… well, both Kurama and I had already agreed that you wouldn't become a ninja. The evaluation reports are automatically given to all students."

Nodding, Naruto fell silent again, thinking. He had known the entire time that he wasn't going to be a shinobi, and it had never bothered him before. His real father, Kurama, had sent him here for a few reasons, and not one of them included Naruto becoming a ninja.

'_It is a strange thought, for a demon to be a ninja. Then again… a demon being a human is strange in itself.' _What would he gain from becoming a ninja? Power? He didn't need that… For all he knew, Kurama might show up the next day, ready to bring him back home to live out his life as a demon. Not very likely… but still possible.

'_I know… I know that being a shinobi is hard. It's dangerous… which negates the purpose of Father bringing me here. I'm not looking for trouble. I'm not seeking power. Living out my human life peacefully in Konoha… that's what I want. So, I won't become a ninja.'_

Naruto felt happy with his decision. He had a home, he had a family to return to. There was no need for a change.

But sometimes, changes can't be controlled. They can't be predicted. It is a simple fact in life that change is inevitable. One day, Naruto would learn this. Experience it first-hand. Change is change… for better or for worse.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out haha. It was a little difficult figuring out how I was going to make the academic system, because there is not a whole lot of information on it in canon. I decided to expand on the idea of qualifications that was given on Narutopedia._

_As for the ages… canon is strange. Itachi graduated at around 7, whereas Kakashi graduated at age 5. They are both prodigy students, but still… it's pretty ridiculous. So I made an age restriction of 5 for ninja training… hopefully it will be fine. That means that they have around 5-7 years of academics mixed in with basic ninja training until graduation… which again I hope is logical._

_But, this is ignoring the fact that the current peace will not last… Change is coming, the graduation age is likely to be different when Naruto in canon graduated._

**Ninjutsu – **Do I really have to explain this one? It means ninja techniques (90% sure) and it pretty much encompasses most of the ninja things that involve chakra.

**Doujutsu – **Might be more unknown, this is eye techniques, that don't require handseals. Examples are Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan.

_I might have mentioned this before, but I'm not hiding the fact that I love Shikamaru. If anyone figures out Naruto's secret, it will be him._

_So yeah! This chapter isn't that long… :( But stay tuned! Reviews make me so happy! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!_


	8. Of Petals and Pasts

_**Disclaimer:**__ What part of fanfiction says I own Naruto?_

_**A/N:**__ Hey you guys! I feel like I'll be saying this for every chapter haha… but I'm sorry for the late chapter. I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but my pet cockatiels had little chicks! I'm very excited, and I've already spent 2 consecutive nights dreaming about them, and imagining the chicks falling out of their nestbox!_

_Enough excuses though! Time to write for everyone's enjoyment!_

_Onwards!_

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Of Petals and Pasts**

"For this exercise, please get into pairs. I hope you will choose someone you don't know, to get more familiar with the class."

Naruto looked around, trying to find someone he could go with. It almost seemed like everyone had already picked their partner, already chatting with one another. Was there no one else? _'There!' _

Sitting at the back of the class was a lone girl. She had short, black hair with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were strange… they were white, with no visible pupils. _'She isn't blind, is she?' _Naruto wondered. He trotted over to her, seeing as she did not have a partner. The girl noticed him approaching, nervously tracking his movement.

'_So not blind… They look so unique. The Hyuuga clan?' _he mused, and smiled reassuringly. He was glad to see her reply with a tentative wave.

"Hi! I'm Naruto. Would you like to be my partner?"

The fair-skinned girl seemed to squeak, and bring her forefingers together. "Uh-um… y-yes… I'm H-Hinata…" she stuttered out. She had noticed the blond boy from the very beginning, recognising him as the Hokage's son. From what she had seen, Naruto was always lively, not afraid to talk to others and make friends.

'_Naruto is the complete opposite to me…' _she thought desolately. She couldn't help it, as she was naturally very shy. Even when Hinata wanted to make friends, she would be overwhelmed with anxiety, unable to bring up the courage to talk to anyone. A part of her understood that she was different… so plainly shown every time someone looked into her eyes.

She wasn't blind. She saw how the kids outside of her clan reacted to her. To her eyes. When she was much younger, she had never realised how unnerving they were to outsiders, since everyone in her clan had the same eyes. Now, she understood. To everybody else, she was a freak. The girl with the dead-

"-eyes."

Hinata jerked back from her thoughts. "S-Sorry?" Internally, she felt her hope plummet. _'Of course… of course the first thing he would point out are my weird eyes… Naruto is no different to them… and I cannot blame him. After all, they are…'_

"That's okay! I said you have pretty eyes," Naruto repeated. "You are a Hyuuga, right?"

Hinata stared, dumbfounded. "Wh-wh-what d-did y-you say?" she eventually stammered out. _'I must have misheard… There's no way…'_

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from Minato. "Um…" He wondered to himself, _'Did I say the wrong thing?' _"I said… you have… pretty eyes? And I asked if you were a Hyuuga…"

"…"

Neither of them spoke for a while, one too shocked to say anything and the other too busy trying to work out what was wrong with his words.

The teacher gave them a quiz on the history of Konoha, to see their level of knowledge. Naruto was grateful that his dad was the Hokage… after all it was required for the Hokage to study about the village they were going to lead. And he would often teach some of it to Naruto. After the quiz, the pairs were to exchange papers, and try to mark them, or write down answers when they thought the other was incorrect.

'…_Huh?' _Naruto ogled at Hinata's answers. Well… they weren't really answers. In the place of any words, there were pictures… doodles of small flowers. It was actually quite impressive, as there were many different kinds of flowers drawn, with unique shapes and patterns on the petals.

'_The flowers are… very pretty… but how am I supposed to mark this?!'_ He turned worriedly to the side, where he found Hinata staring dazedly at the front of the room, not focusing on anything. She hadn't even looked at his answer sheet.

"After you have finished marking, please hand them in. There will be prizes for good answers!" the teacher said, causing the children to become excited. Thinking quickly, Naruto rubbed out Hinata's name at the top of the sheet, and replaced it with 'Naruto Uzumaki'. He grabbed his own paper and did the same, but replacing his name with 'Hinata Hyuuga', making sure the writing style was different. Then he went through, hurriedly marking the answers, being fairly confident they were correct

He glanced at Hinata, who hadn't seemed to notice his actions, and he let out a long breath. _'…I hope she's okay…' _he thought as he handed in their answers. _'I think I am to blame for her… state, so I should take responsibility. She'll probably know the answers anyway.'_

Unbeknownst to him, someone saw his actions, and noted it down on a scroll.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and the start of lunch. Everyone rushed out, eager to eat and play outside. Though there were a few exceptions…

"Naruto, how did you go in the quiz?" Sasuke asked as he came closer.

"Well… I answered them the best I could… sorta…" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I know you probably aced it. Who was your partner?"

Sasuke glanced around the room, before saying, "His name was Shino… I think. He didn't really talk a lot, but he answered them all really well."

Ino popped into their conversation, sliding over to Sasuke. "It was easy! But it's not like the quiz really matters. Now let's go outside!" she whined, glaring at one corner of the room in particular. Shikamaru was sleeping, while Chouji sat eating a sandwich.

"Wait! I need to make sure Hinata is alright," Naruto said. He waved a hand in front of her, finally bringing her out of her reverie. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry about what I said earlier…"

"No!" she all but shrieked, startling the group. Instantly Hinata became beet red from embarrassment. "I-I mean there's n-no need to apologise! I was j-just stunned… No one has ever… uhm… said that b-before…" she trailed off into a whisper, her forefingers pushing together.

Naruto blinked, before a wide smile alighted his face. "Oh! Well I was being very sincere. Would you like to join us for lunch, Hinata?"

"I…" she felt happiness well up inside her. "I would love to," she murmured out, silently proud of herself that she managed it without stuttering.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Shikamaruuu," he sang, winding his way around the tables. "It's time for you to wake up and go outside!"

For the past few days Naruto became quite close to the trio he met at the entrance meeting. Close enough to know that Ino was the active, talkative one; Chouji was the kind, constantly eating one; and Shikamaru found everything troublesome.

That very Shikamaru who was currently trying very hard to ignore Naruto. _'What is it with blonds that make them so energetic…'_

Right on cue, Ino also came along, shaking the 'sleeping' boy. "You're so lazy Shikamaru! Get up!"

'…_and troublesome…?' _he finished. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up…" he mumbled, slowly rising from the table. Apparently too slowly, as Ino and Naruto both grabbed an arm each and dragged him out of the classroom. Shikamaru just sighed and let it happen.

"Wait for me!" Chouji cried, chasing after the disappearing kidnappers.

Hinata watched all of this happening with a slightly open mouth. Being the only two left in the room, Sasuke nervously chuckled.

"Um… Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha… and yes… they are always like that…"

…

Eventually the group managed to sit in a shaded spot on the grass. Everyone had nicely packed bento made by their parents. (Chouji's one was triple the size of Naruto's… and that's saying something.)

"-and then I was caught by Kaka-nii! It's not fair! He's too fast…" Naruto pouted. "Ninja are too amazing!"

"Your father is the Hokage, isn't he?" Ino questioned, and received a nod. "Then he probably passed down his amazing speed to you! So when you become a ninja, you'll be even faster!"

'_Uh oh…' _Naruto internally cringed. "…About that… I'm not actually gonna… become a ninja."

"WHAT?!" Ino and surprisingly Sasuke shouted.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, the only visible proof of his shock. _'He's not training to become a shinobi? That's… unexpected.'_

"Why not?! I mean, you're the _Hokage's son_. Why wouldn't you be a ninja?" Ino exclaimed in disbelief.

Naruto shuffled uneasily. _'Because I'm actually a demon sent here by Kyuubi to protect me from whatever is going on in the Demon Realm… Like I could ever say that!' _"…Well, er, Dad thought it was for the best…" which was true.

Everyone gave him a look clearly indicating their incredulity. Naruto prayed for an interruption…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BASTARD?!"

"I didn't expect that to work," Naruto uttered, astonished. Many people in the vicinity turned to the commotion happening in the middle of the play area. A boy with spiky brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks stood, pointing furiously at another group of kids.

Sasuke began to rise, scanning for a teacher. There were two talking to each other further away, not noticing anything amiss.

"What do you want?" one of the kids sneered at the brown haired boy.

"I asked you what you said!" he retorted, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't you repeat that for me?"

The apparent leader of the group scoffed as the two lackeys sniggered. "Fine, I'll say it for everyone to hear. I heard that the Inuzuka's are the _dogs _of Konoha."

A roar of rage erupted from brown-haired boy, and he threw himself at the group's leader. Sasuke shot forward, ignoring the slight cheers of excitement from the crowd at seeing a brawl. Naruto followed afterwards, and together they managed to grab a hold of the flailing boy and away from his target.

"Stop struggling! Don't cause a scene in the first week of school!" Naruto hissed, dragging him backwards to where the rest of the group were seated.

"Leggo! I hafta pay him back for insulting my clan!"

"This isn't the way to do it, getting into a fight will only land you into more trouble," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto whistled.

"Wow Sasuke… I'm impressed. You're usually so introverted!"

The black haired boy just rolled his eyes. "My entire clan are the Konoha Police, it's in my blood."

Finally their captive stopped fighting, and soon he was sitting on the grass with the rest of them. Shikamaru glared at them.

"You two… stop charging into situations you aren't involved in… it would have been troublesome if the teacher saw you," he chastised in a low drawl.

"Sorry! It's just Sasuke over here just can't stand people breaking the rules!" Naruto wrapped an arm around said boy's neck. "It's in his blood!" he crowed. Sasuke replied by shoving the blond away.

"Erm… I guess I should be… thanking you guys…"

Everyone turned to the speaker, surprised at how much calmer he had become.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka… and I won't forgive that guy!" he shouted.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah, about that. Why did he call you that?"

Kiba's face darkened. "He's being ignorant! I'm guessing you don't know, but my clan is famous for our ninken! Our dogs can do a lot of things, like-"

"Tracking and fighting, right?" Naruto interrupted.

Kiba gaped at him. "H-How did you know?"

"Kakashi summons ninken, and he taught me all about it," Naruto replied with a grin.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "Kakashi… where have I heard that before… AH!" he barked, pointing at Naruto. "As in Kakashi _Hatake?!_ How do you know such a famous ninja?"

"He's my babysitter!" Naruto chirped back cheerfully.

"EHHHHH?!" Kiba squawked in shock. "Wh-Who are you?!"

"You're such an idiot! Don't you see the resemblance?" Ino snorted, grabbing Naruto's head. "Blond, spiky hair," she tugged on it, causing a subsequent yelp. "Blue eyes… ring any bells?"

Kiba leaned in closer, scrunching his face up in concentration as he stared at Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto squirmed under the scrutiny. "Ino… not everyone would recognise me-"

"I got it!" Kiba suddenly shouted. "He's… uh… is you're clan something to do with foxes?"

Instantly the colour drained out of Naruto's face, and his eyes widened. "W-w-w-why would you a-ask that?" he stuttered out, trying to act natural. To the side, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the reaction.

"Well you have whisker marks… and you kinda smell like a fo-"

**BRRRRRRRING!**

"Aw, lunch is over," Ino pouted. "And you! He's the Hokage's son!"

"WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed, completely forgetting about his previous question. "Is that true?"

"Yup, it's true." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, but he also frowned a little as he stood up. _'I… I didn't realise I smelled like a fox… Neither Pakkun nor any of the other ninken mentioned anything.' _He sat down, ready for the next class.

'_It's impossible to think that the scent of my past can still linger on me. It's been over two years! Then… I am completely human, aren't I? Father told me that I was no longer a demon, I am a human. And I feel human… no… I don't know if I feel human. I feel different to when I was a demon though. What else can I be, but human?'_

There was another individual whose brain was working overtime as well. Shikamaru concentrated best when he sat in a meditative pose, but he didn't have time for that in class. _'Why did Kiba say that? It's true that Naruto has strange markings on his face. I assumed that they were mere birthmarks… is there a possibility it's something more?' _

He had to stop his internal questioning when the teacher started talking. _'So troublesome… but I guess I have to do well this year.' _He glanced around the room, trying to find something. But he couldn't sense anything. _'…Right… an evaluation ninja would not let himself be seen so easily.'_

…

A long, long time ago, the Demon Realm could only be described as a living nightmare. There were no records of how the demons came to be, but they knew one thing. Survival of the fittest. They discarded their sentiency in exchange for pure feral instinct; eat or be eaten. This carried on for an indeterminate amout of time, an endless cycle of attacking, defending, and attacking.

But this cycle was bound to end. The energy of the world was becoming unstable. Whole regions of land would disappear without warning, taking any demons with it; and following this were showers of burning rock, destroying the earth and killing anything in its path. It seemed as if the demon race was fated to die.

Then, on top of the tallest mountain, light vanished. The peak was completely shrouded in darkness. Any demon who tried to go near it would be consumed by it; petrified, and killed with blackness burning their eyes.

This was it. This was the end. This darkness was here to destroy the Demon Realm.

And yet, the inconceivable happened. The darkness receded, releasing its hold on the mountain. It rolled back to reveal the entire previously pointed peak of the mountain had gone, leaving behind a large, flat surface.

And that was not the only thing left behind. Towering over the land were nine beings, each with a different number of tails.

The Ichibi resembled a tanuki, its body made completely of sand, with dark blue markings over its body. It had the ability to command sand at will, and had power over wind.

The Nibi resembled a nekomata, its body was completely engulfed in cold blue flames, and swirling black markings. One eye was yellow, the other was green. It had the power over darkness.

The Sanbi resembled a shark, its body a dark blue colour. It had a large sharp horn on its head, and three fins in addition to its three tails. It had the power over water.

The Yonbi resembled a rooster, its body covered in dull red feathers. It's four tails were lizard tails, with green scales, and red ends. It had the ability to control poisons of all kinds.

The Gobi resembled a wolf, its body covered in white fur. Each long tail had a different element swirling around it; wind, water, earth, lightning and fire. This enables it to have some control over all five.

The Rokubi resembled a weasel, its golden fur standing almost upright. Its ears, feet and the tips of its four six tails were black. It had power of lightning.

The Shichibi resembled a badger, its body black with white stripes covering its head. This being was the smallest, however this size was huge compared to all other demons. It had power over earth.

The Hachibi resembled a snake, its body black on top and silver underneath. It had eight heads and eight tails. Its body was so enormously long, even curled underneath itself several times over was not enough, and the rest of its tails wrapped around the very mountain it sat upon. It had powers similar to the Nibi, however many times more powerful and evil.

The Kyuubi resembled a fox, its body's red-orange fur rippling like flames. It was the second largest being, next to the Hachibi. Its eyes were blood red, and surrounded by black that reach into its long ears. Its black claws dug into the ground, and a mere flick of its tail sent gusts of super-heated wind in all directions, only hinting at its unimaginable strength. It had power over fire. Wrapped around its neck was a giant beaded rosary, dark red with black seals.

These nine beings changed everything. As soon as they appeared, the energies of the realm miraculously stabilised. The beings, later known as the Bijuu, divided the land amongst themselves, ruling over them, and the demons. Order settled over the realm, with Kyuubi as the King of Bijuu, its infinite power proving it worthy of the title.

The land ruled by the Kyuubi became the most advanced. Kyuubi taught its followers the ways of humans, leading to the creation of tools and houses, using the resources of its surroundings. But they were limited by their emotions. They did not understand the concept of family, of playing and having fun. The idea of bonds, of friendship, of love.

No matter how hard he tried, Kyuubi could not recreate what he once had. And, slowly but surely, even his own recollections of his past faded away.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Finished chapter 8! _

_I thought the last chapter was a little dull, so I wanted to make this one a bit more interesting!_

_Also, I'm wondering how the readers will react to the teeny tiny hint of __**Naru/Hina **__I stuck in there. Obviously seeing as they are 4-5, there won't be any actual romance yet, cause that's just wrong. In the predecessor story, I made it a Naru/Hina, but there wasn't actually that much in it._

_Sooo, if you would like, don't hesitate to __**review or pm**__ me whether you support the Naru/Hina pairing. I can either:_

_**Focus on the pairing quite a lot. **__To be honest not very preferable, as the main plot is definitely not meant to be romance._

_**Have some romance, but not that much. **__This I can get on board with._

_**No romance at all, or Hinata has a one sided crush. **__This isn't a bad idea either, since I'm not extremely confident at my romance writing ability._

_**OR!**_ **Perhaps even a completely different pairing? **_This would be strange haha, but if someone does suggest another I would be happy to think about it. I'm a bl fan, but since I didn't label this fic as that, it's not likely there will be any shounen ai pairings._

_Anyways, thank you all so much! *chucks plushies of chibi Naruto at everyone* Constructive criticism is appreciated!_


End file.
